


The Mountain & The Wood

by Eilimae



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilimae/pseuds/Eilimae
Summary: As Bilbo struggles with moving forward after the Battle of the Five Armies and accepting those he's lost, Tauriel must fight against eons of hate and prejudice to bring together the worlds of dwarves and elves, but she won't be doing it alone. The fate of Middle-Earth lies entwined with the destinies of Bilbo Baggins and Tauriel of the Woodland Realm.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. I See Fire

You cannot be her……she is far away.  
She is far, far away from me……she walks in starlight, in another world…  
…  
Do you think she could have loved me?

She couldn’t remember whether or not she had told him she loved him. She couldn’t even say if maybe he knew, regardless. But she could feel it. She could feel his heart beating long after it had stopped. Tauriel kicked her heel against the mountain wall and watched the pebbles come loose and tumble to the icy waters below. Tauriel sat against the side of a cliff where a great battle had just taken place. A battle that would only be remembered by herself, her dear friend Legolas, and a hobbit who had taken a seat next to her, letting his own legs dangle over the side of the ledge. She didn’t turn to look at him or even grunt to acknowledge he was there beside her for she felt there wasn’t much point to it, or anything, anymore. However, it seemed the hobbit felt differently. He raised a tiny fist to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat.

“I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced…” he muttered. Tauriel continued to stare out into nothingness, ignoring him completely. He twiddled his thumbs. He leaned over a little. “I’m Bilbo Baggins.” He said politely. Suddenly, a thought came upon Tauriel.

“Thank you.” She said solemnly. Pure confusion filled Bilbo’s expression. 

“Than-?”

“For what you said in Dale…telling me where he was.” She mumbled. Bilbo sat quietly for a moment, thinking back to what he could have said to her, not remembering ever speaking to her before. They sat quietly for a good long while. Finally, Tauriel broke the silence.

“I believe a gray clad wizard was with you.” And then Bilbo remembered when two elves had rode up to him and Gandalf back in Dale.

“And wasn’t your friend with you? The blonde chap?”

“Legolas.” Tauriel informed him.

“Yes, that’s the one.” Bilbo said nodding. Bilbo could hear his words ringing clearly through his mind.

"Thorin’s up there! And Fili and Kili!!" 

It was then that he realized that this elf shared in his sorrow and pain. Again, they commenced to sit in silence. The wind wisped across their faces, quickly drying any tears that happen to escape from their eyes. Tauriel felt that all that filled her now were tears; tears that were forced from her by regret and sorrow. 

“I suppose Erebor shall pass to Dain now.” Bilbo said after several minutes. Tauriel supposed the passing of kingdoms worked quite similar between dwarves as it did with elves, but something told her that the kingdom under the mountain would not be Dain’s to rule for very long. 

“Will you attend the burials?” Tauriel asked gently, still not looking at Bilbo. He sighed, but said nothing. Part of her desired greatly to attend and pay tribute to the lost line of Durin, but the thought of seeing the lifeless face of her dwarvin love again was something she could not bear. 

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Bilbo said, interrupting her thoughts. “Have you any idea why it took the rest of the company almost a week to arrive to Erebor after the dragon had already been vanquished? I haven’t quite been able to piece it together myself…”

Tauriel tapped the cliff side again with her heel and watched the resulting rubble fall into the water that lay so far down belong them. Through all her sadness and hopelessness, she couldn’t help but grin to herself.  
“Because they would not leave one of their own behind.” She said, a flicker of admiration in her voice.

“And who was it they stayed behind for?” Bilbo asked. This time Tauriel looked right at him. She grinned.

~oOo~

“He hit it! He hit the dragon!” Kili shouted amongst the roar of the flames. Tauriel’s eyes were wide.

“No.” she breathed.

“He did! He hit his mark! I saw!!!” Kili yelled, insistently. Tauriel continued to stare at the desolation that was befalling Esgaroth.

“His arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will…” she replied. They did not dwell on this for long for they knew if all else failed, they must get themselves out of the town at all cost. Shifting and steering between several boats attempting to escape the city proved difficult for Tauriel and she was becoming frustrated, although none would know it for elves were quite adept at maintaining composure, even during a crisis. Their boat felt as if it was only getting heavier and heavier each moment and Tauriel was becoming uncertain whether they would escape the town in time. Suddenly, without warning, Bain, Bard’s son, leapt out of the boat and onto a nearby dock. His sisters, Sigrid and Tilda, yelled after him and attempted to follow, or convince Tauriel to go back. The dwarves also attempt to bring the boy back to safety, but Tauriel knew better.

“Leave him! We cannot go back.” She demanded. Tauriel took one last glance at the boy and could see that he was determined to make it to a small fishing boat that was harbored in front of a rather ugly looking statue. Before she looked away she noticed him pull a long, black arrow from the inside the boat. She felt excitement rise within her.

Perhaps there is hope. She thought. However, she did not linger to watch the outcome of the endeavors of father and son, for there was still the safety of the daughters to think about, as well as the dwarves. And with their help, they managed to make it through the now dangerous waters of Esgaroth. 

Before long, a loud and terrible roar filled the air and all paused to catch glimpse of the once mighty Smaug plummet to his death that lay waiting for him in the deep blue abyss of the lake. All in the boat that was being led by Tauriel also stopped to bear witness to the demise of Smaug, figuring they were a good distance away from where he fell. They were wrong, however. The power of Smaug’s great scaly body sent a great force upon the water and sent ensuing powerful waves after all the boats in the water. Several boats were overturned, where boats that lay close to where Smaug fell were therefore dragged down with him. Regardless, of the distance between Tauriel’s boat from the focal point of the waves, they were nevertheless powerful enough to overturn her boat as well once they reached them. With a great clatter and a splash, human, dwarf, and elf were plunged into the icy lake. The wave’s mighty force split the group from each other as they continued to tumble through freezing waters. Tauriel’s breath was taken away from her and forced pushed her against her control, through the rough waters. Unable to move of her own will, she was soon swept into a boulder and lost consciousness. 

~oOo~

Despite his healing leg, Kili was the first one to reach the surface after the boat was knocked into the lake. His breath burst from him as he pierced the surface and he immediately set out to find his boat fellows. Sloshing amongst the waves, he noticed that he had been driven close to land, however on the opposing shore from the dock that led towards Erebor. Squinting, he could see Bard’s daughters, Bofur, Oin, and his brother reach the surface close to the part of the land that he needed to get to. However, he soon realized that Tauriel had not surfaced yet and he immediately dove back underwater to look for her. 

The water was icy and dark, but this did not stop Kili and although his leg throbbed in the freezing waters he continued to kick through them until he found Tauriel. After Kili’s third pause for breath he saw the reflection of the rising sun glitter upon Tauriel’s red hair floating through the water. Immediately, he dove and upon reaching the lake floor, wrapped his arms around Tauriel and kick off to bring them to the surface. The cold air hit his face relentlessly as he kicked for the shore, which wasn’t as difficult as he anticipated, being that elves are very light creatures.

Finally they reached the shore and Kili noticed that Tauriel was not breathing.

“Tauriel? Tauriel?!!” he called out to her, his voice trembling. She did not stir. “Tauriel no!!!” he screamed out, but she did not wake. Kili’s hope was fading until he remembered an accident that had happened to him as a child, when he had almost drowned in the great water that lay close by his home in the Blue Mountains. His uncle, Thorin, had forced his own breath into him, filling his lungs and bringing him back. Wasting no time, Kili lifted Tauriel’s lips to his own, and after taking a great breath, pushed air into her lungs. He did this fiercely and after a couple tries, Tauriel came to and began to cough out water. After many sharp breaths and much coughing, she regained her composure.

“Kili? Where are we?” she asked as she looked at her surroundings.

“On the south banks outside Esgaroth…or, what is left of it.” Kili said solemnly.

“Where are the others?” Tauriel asked. Kili removed his left boot and shook the water from it.

“They are on the north side.”

Tauriel looked across the lake and could make out the small company of dwarves and the two human girls gathering themselves on the opposing shore. She sighed.

“It is far.” Tauriel said gravely. Kili had just finished emptying the water out of his right boot when she said this and let out a groan of pain. She turned sharply to look at him.

“You are still healing.” She said. Kili grinned. 

“I can make it.” He said enthusiastically. Tauriel gave him a small grin, but shook her head. She let out a small cough.

“We cannot cross the lake without a boat. We will have to walk.” She said in a serious tone. Kili gave her a dubious look. 

“To walk around lake, even staying by the shoreline, would take a week!” he said.

“Yes, it would, but we cannot risk anymore harm to your leg and the chance of you ultimately losing it. So, yes, we must go around.” Tauriel said and Kili could tell from the tone in her voice her decision was final. He sighed, but Tauriel simply grinned at him.

“Come. There is an old Elvin stronghold at the far end of the south shore. We can stay there for the night.” Tauriel led the way into the forest and Kili followed. He reached into his trousers and pulled out his runestone. He traced his finger over the letters and glanced at Tauriel. It had to be soon.


	2. Amralime

Tauriel was worried and somehow Kíli could sense it. He could feel a sense of unease surrounding him, filling the air he breathed. 

“What is it?” he asked of her. She did not look at him and only kept walking. They were walking through the surrounding woods outside Esgaroth, the name of this forest however, he did not know.

“Is this forest part of the Woodland realm as well?” he asked Tauriel, hoping she would say something, anything. Tauriel shook her head.

“No. This wood is outside our borders.” she said quickly and continued to concentrate on their trek through the denser part of the forest. Kíli shook his head at his own inability to say or think of something that would make Tauriel feel better. He wondered if it would be better to just be honest with her; ask her what she was truly feeling. He tossed this scenario over and over in his head, wondering and playing out how it might go. After a while, Tauriel noticed just how quiet Kíli was being. 

“How is your leg?” she asked, really wondering how he was doing generally. He perked up and grinned.

“Oh I’m fine. You really don’t need to worry about me Tauriel.” he said, standing up a little straighter. Tauriel turned slightly and looked at him from over her shoulder. He wasn’t limping anymore. She couldn’t help but grin.

“Hmmm...perhaps you’re right. You are quite strong.” she found herself saying. Kíli smiled. 

“You think so?” he asked excitedly. She remained quiet. She had just remembered at that moment what he had said to her the night before.

You cannot be her……she is far away.   
She is far, far away from me……she walks in starlight, in another world…  
…  
Do you think she could have loved me?

She scoffed. How could she have forgotten such a thing? Kíli recognized her sudden silence.

“Tauriel?” he asked gently. 

“Hmmm?” she replied absentmindedly. “I’m sorry Kíli, my mind seems to be wandering a bit lately." Then the same thought suddenly approached Kíli and he began to remember just what he had said the night before. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Tauriel turned.

“Kíli? Are you alright?” she asked. He attempted to grin to put her at ease, but nothing happened. She backtracked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked into her eyes and a sense of pleading came upon her. She sighed.

“.......Kíli, I……” she didn’t know what to say, but expected at any minute he would make an excuse to retract his musings from last night while he lay healing. They stood like that for several seconds before Kíli grabbed Tauriel’s hand from his shoulder and held it in his. He had thought on it during their silence and figured he knew not of how much time he or any of them had left. Why search for the right moment? Why not just make one? He reached and grabbed her other hand, clenching it gently in his. He could feel her tremble slightly. He stared deeply into her eyes.

“Kíli?” she asked surprised. He grinned.

“Tauriel.” he said gently. “When we get to the north banks of Esgaroth….I want you to come with me.” Her eyes grew wide.

“I can’t….” she began to pull her hands from his, but he held fast.

“Tauriel...I know how I feel, I’m not afraid. You make me feel alive.” he said sincerely. Tauriel had no idea how to react to his emotional plea. 

“Kíli…” she attempted to implore. He grinned.

“Tauriel……..Amrâlimê.” he said breathlessly. Tauriel had heard this word before and scanned her memory as to what it meant. Finally, she remembered. Her eyes grew wide and her heart began to pound. 

“I…..I don’t know what that means….” she said trying to turn and hide her face from him. He studied her expression and gave a little smirk.

“I think you do.” he grinned. She studied him; his expression was so sincere. She could see the deep admiration reflected in his dark brown eyes. She scanned every portion of his face; she did not want to forget this moment, she did not want to forget him. She could feel her lips pull into a grin and could sense herself leaning into him. He studied her too. His eyes glanced from hers, down ever so quickly to inspect her parting lips. As they began to get closer and closer a loud Snap! came from not too far off in the distance. Immediately, Tauriel straightened her posture and tightened her expression. 

“We must keep moving. We do not know what creatures may lurk within this wood.” she stated bluntly. “Come, we must find a safe place to make camp. I don’t think we will be able to make it to the Elven fortress tonight, at this pace anyway. We should reach it by midday tomorrow.” she explained. Kíli ran his fingers through his hair shakily and cleared his throat.

“Very well.” he replied, trying to sound unvexed by what had just transpired. “Lead the way.”

~oOo~

The cold, golden last light of a winter’s day began to stretch desperately to reach over the plethora of trees that made up the forest, but it soon faltered and darkness began to descend. Kíli and Tauriel had been very silent for a very long time, not even a hum or whisper had left their lips. A sick feeling had been haunting Kíli all afternoon. Now that the mountain was won, there surely would be new dangers to face regarding the treasures that lay inside. Perhaps he was simply overthinking everything; but what if he didn’t make it? What if he didn’t live to see his line reclaim the mountain and the gem that was their birthright? He shivered, but it was not from the now descending and piercing cold. 

He desperately wanted to talk to Tauriel about everything that had transpired between them earlier, but she was poised and focused immensely on finding a safe spot for them to camp out. About an hour after nightfall Tauriel motioned for them to stop walking. Kíli looked around to see if there was any imminent danger. All was silent for several seconds before Tauriel seemed to relax.

“We can camp here for the night.” she said looking around them. The area was partially clear, with a few scattered trees. “I’m sorry we don’t have any blankets or anything to lay on….” she said. Kíli simply grinned.

“Don’t worry, I’m a dwarf and being a dwarf I have a rather high body temperature.” he smiled. Tauriel allowed a tiny grin and nodded. Kíli studied her. “Will you be okay though?” he asked concernedly. Tauriel stood up a bit straighter.

“I believe so, I’ve stayed in these types of conditions before……” she paused. “I’ll be fine.” she muttered, however she sounded unsure. Kíli stood there feeling entirely helpless and unsure of what to do to offer to help her. The thought hadn’t escaped him of possibly offering to hold her during the night, or for them at least to sleep near each other, but after that afternoon Kíli wasn’t exactly sure what to say anymore.


	3. The Poison Sets In

The dwarves cheered as they came to the full realization that the dragon had indeed fallen, but Bilbo’s mind could not be bothered with it. His thoughts wandered with Thorin, who was himself wandering up towards the desolate mountain. Bilbo knew he wanted to be the first to walk through its entrance, with it now being rid of Smaug’s great shadow. Bilbo continued to watch Thorin walk as one entranced towards the gates of Erebor. For a moment Bilbo was entranced himself; not by the lure of the mountain, but rather by its king. He admired Thorin’s responsibility towards his people; his undying devotion to all he treasured and loved. But it was now, Bilbo realized, that Thorin’s devotion may play a tragic role with the gold that now dwelled lustfully within the mountain. 

Bilbo had seen the look on Thorin’s face as he walked mesmerized by the mountain’s melodious call. He felt that he could do nothing but watch Thorin be overtaken by his gold lust and the helplessness didn’t sit well with him. 

“Come, let’s get a move on! Thorin’s already gone!” Bilbo heard Balin call from behind him. He welcomed this, for it pulled him from his wanderings and wonderings, and toward Thorin, to where, perhaps, Bilbo could talk some sense into him. 

~oOo~

Even though Bilbo had been inside only just yesterday, walking through the great gate and halls of Erebor took his breath away. The sheer mass and structure of it was unmatched by anything he had seen or heard of before. Smaug had taken his toll upon its utmost beauty, but even the destruction he wrought could not match the pure glory that was Erebor. Bilbo lagged behind as the dwarves hurried into their newly won home and began to search for Thorin. It took almost an hour of calling his name before Dwalin heard a small mutter come from the entrance of the treasury.

“I am here.” 

Bilbo felt his heart sink. The voice was that of one possessed; overtaken by a lustful dream of gold and power.   
All turned to find Thorin lingering suspiciously within the shadows. He leaned against a partially crumbled pillar, his long salt and pepper hair fell carelessly upon his face as he attempted to somehow hide himself within it. Bilbo felt the tips of his fingers tingle. Pushing past the fact that Thorin was most definitely not himself, he couldn’t help but admire his kingly stature; the air of royalty that he always carried upon himself. Bilbo examined the strands of wavy hair that fell upon Thorin’s lips as he moved his head this way and that way. 

These feelings had budded when Thorin was first at Azog’s mercy at the edge of the cliffs of the Goblin Mountains. Bilbo had been very off-put by Thorin’s lack of faith in him, how he even went as far to accuse him of abandoning the company. But it was in the moment where Thorin was completely helpless that Bilbo felt a sort of responsibility for him; a desire and longing to protect him and never let any harm come to him. Bilbo hardly dare wonder if it was in fact love he felt for the mountain king until the moment he felt Thorin’s arms wrap around him, and his rough and quivering voice had whispered, “Never have I been so wrong in all my life.” The look in his eyes and the breathlessness of his gratitude was all but enough to set Bilbo off upon feelings he had never known and yet tenderly harbored. 

It was what he beheld of Thorin now that caused him to realize that the king under the mountain needed his help now more than ever. Thorin’s eyes wandered and searched up and down his company, as if he were deciding whether they be friend or foe. 

“Thorin?” Balin asked, hesitating for he was not sure whether or not Thorin might attack him. Thorin moved his head around slyly, as though he were trying to conceal a great secret or treasure or both.

“Yes.” he answered. “Yes, we are home now, my brothers.” he said almost deceitfully. All felt like stepping away, but none dared to. Thorin slowly grinned a smile filled with pure suspicion. “Why not come and share in this glory with me?” Thorin asked tauntingly. The dwarves shifted uneasily amongst themselves. Bilbo sighed. Thorin looked at him and as he did so his expression seemed to soften ever so slightly, and his piercing blue eyes became less overbearing. Bilbo now felt the moment only contained Thorin and himself within it. Their silent gaze endured for no longer than a second before Dwalin broke the stillness.

“Have you the Arkenstone?” he asked eagerly, believing this is what Thorin meant by glory. Suddenly Thorin’s gaze upon Bilbo hardened and grew cold. Bilbo gulped; he knew this question would be asked sooner rather than later. 

“I have not.” Thorin said, ripping his gaze from Bilbo. “I suspect Smaug was too powerful a foe for our master burglar....unless..." Thorin said slowly, his gaze now again fixed upon Bilbo, only now more suspiciously. Bilbo could feel his body grow stiff as the rest of the company turned their attention towards him. 

“I...I-I’m sorry, but....” Bilbo paused for a moment. “ I was not able to find it.” he finished. To his great surprise, the dwarves did not cry out or stir or yell rude comments of him being incapable of accomplishing anything; Balin even gave him a small, sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Bilbo turned back to Thorin, fully expecting to see him glaring at him with the utmost hatred and rage, but was surprised when he indeed saw this look, not upon him, but rather everyone else. He figured the dwarves’ lack of exaggerated response must have put off Thorin in some way, and now he was glaring frigidly at his entire company; at all those who have been the most loyal to him. 

There was an uncomfortable silence for a long while, until finally Ori groaned.

“I’m a bit hungry.” he said hesitantly. Balin grinned.

“Come, let’s see what we can find for ourselves.” he said and hastily led the company out of the hall. Bilbo turned to follow them, but was stopped by Thorin’s hand lunging at him out of the dark. He flinched thinking Thorin might strike him, but he was wrong. He felt Thorin’s rough hand grip his shoulder firmly, but gently. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked curiously into the darkness. Thorin moved from the shadows slowly and with each step his expression seemed to grow less dark. Not until he was directly in front of him could Bilbo see Thorin’s eyes soften and even a light of admiration enter them as he beheld him. 

“I...am...truly sorry of whatever you experienced while searching for the Arkenstone.” he said, his tone distraught. Bilbo felt his mouth pull into a timid grin. 

“No...I...I-I’m sorry that I…”he paused. “That I wasn’t able to retrieve it. I am, I’m sorry.” he replied. Thorin grinned and gave a slight chuckle, his hand still lying upon Bilbo’s shoulder. 

“You have been a true friend to me, Master Baggins.” Thorin said in a low voice. Bilbo shook his head.

“We all have. Thorin, we are all loyal to you.” he insisted. Thorin continued to grin, but shook his head. 

“I could not expect you to know of the concerns I carry, or weight of my burden. For you are innocent to the ways of the world, Shireling.” Thorin said in a tone of condescending admiration. Bilbo frowned, half confused, half insulted.

“Look, I know all of you may think that I’m not capable of comprehending what it means to have your home taken from you or to have fought in battle or even to have such a hefty responsibility as ruling a kingdom, but….” Bilbo hesitated, not sure how he could sound convincing enough to make Thorin take him seriously. “But I can very well try.” he finished feeling somehow defeated. Thorin examined the hobbit.

“You’ll have to forgive me, master hobbit, I am not familiar with your kind….” he grinned. “But I think, perhaps, Gandalf was right.” 

“About what?” 

“Hobbits have a lot to offer. You can get to know a hobbit in a short while, but no matter how long you’ve known him…” Thorin stopped and smiled gently at Bilbo. “...he can still surprise you.” And all at once Bilbo felt as he had when he had seen Thorin struggling against Azog in the goblin mountainside; a sort of tenderness and protectiveness for Thorin, a curiosity of this king of kings. But as long as Thorin kept his distance Bilbo could continue to push these feelings aside, rather than exploring what they really were. He couldn’t deny though, that it was becoming increasingly harder to do this, especially now as Thorin began to move his hand from Bilbo’s shoulder and slowly, very slowly began to make his way down his arm. Not sure of what else to do, Bilbo very loudly cleared his throat and pulled away from the entrancing dwarf king.

“I...uh, I had better go see what the company is up to.” Bilbo said quickly. Thorin shifted away slightly and allowed Bilbo to pull away from his grasp. His expression seemed to retreat back to suspicion.

“The company…” he murmured. He looked down and seemed to be examining the ground. Bilbo try to see if he could find what Thorin was looking at, but there was nothing there. He looked back at Bilbo. “I will be keeping very close watch on the company….” he stopped and examined Bilbo wearily. “As will you.” he added. Bilbo’s eyes grew wide.

“Me? Why me? Why would you even need to keep watch over the company? Are you afraid they might do something?” Bilbo said in an increasingly accusing tone. Thorin jerked his head suddenly.

“Do you think they will not?” he insisted of Bilbo. He was now inches from his face. “I can trust you. You will stay by my side and see what I see. I want you watching at every moment. They must know you are…” Thorin paused, his eyes met Bilbo’s. Bilbo could feel himself become breathless. Thorin began to search the ground again for a moment, but then after a while looked back into Bilbo’s eyes.

“You will be my esquire. I need you, Bilbo. I can trust you.” he said firmly and Bilbo knew he couldn’t disagree with him now. He only sighed and nodded. Thorin grinned and with a small nod, retreated back into the shadows of the hall that led to the room containing the great treasure hoard of Thrór. Bilbo stood alone for a moment trying to contemplate what had just occurred. He felt honored that Thorin would choose to trust him so fiercely, but he wondered if he was really in his right mind. He kicked a nearby pebble and set out to great hall, with his troubled thoughts in hand, to meet up with the rest of the company. As he walked, he could feel an increasing weight in the pit of his chest. He tapped at his coat’s chest pocket and felt the mass within it. Perhaps it was Thorin who knew not of the burdens Bilbo carried.


	4. Like Fire In Her Blood

A bit of snow fell off a nearby tree and onto Kíli the following morning, waking him. He yawned almost leisurely; forgetting for a moment where he was and what was happening in the world around him. He turned over and felt a slight breeze brush against his face. He opened his eyes and noticed that Tauriel was no longer lying next to him. He sat up and looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Tauriel?” he called out. No answer. He lifted himself from the cot and began to scan the surrounding area. “Tauriel?” he cried out, now feeling the beginnings of worry upon him. Suddenly he heard branches snap behind him. He turned suddenly to find Tauriel looking at him curiously with two very limp rabbits in her hand. 

“Kíli? What is it?” she asked looking around. He sighed and began to chuckle a little.

“It’s….I thought perhaps something had happened to you.” he admitted. The look on her face was still curious but she couldn’t help but smile a little. 

“I thought you might be hungry.” she said simply, setting down the rabbits next to the now extinguished fire. Kíli gave her an appreciative look as she kneeled over the fire pit attempting to relight it. 

“Do you always awaken so early, Tauriel?” Kíli asked. Tauriel grinned.

“Do you always sleep so late?” she replied. Kíli smiled. Tauriel’s wit and capacity to resist his goofy, reckless charm intrigued him and made his feelings for her all that much stronger. Kíli stretched and gave an exaggerated yawn.

“Sometimes.” he said between yawns. Tauriel grinned to herself. She had spent a lot of time that morning thinking about how she would start to relinquish herself to her feelings for Kíli; how she would go about expressing herself to him. 

“We should be at the fort by midday, it is not very far.” she said over her shoulder. Kíli walked over to help her.  
“Are you having trouble with that?” he motioned to the flint Tauriel was using to restart the fire. She looked down at her hands, which were dirty from hunting and handling the flint, and noticed that they were shaking. 

“I…” she muttered. Kíli approached from behind and slowly began to wrap his arms around her. His hands made their way to hers and gently began to assist her in starting the fire. Instantly a spark appeared and a small, new flame began where the old one had been. Kíli could feel Tauriel tremble in his arms and he realized just how hard it was becoming for her to bury her feelings for him any longer. What he couldn’t understand was why. Why deny what is obviously there? Why not use the time they had? Tauriel slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and found her face inches away from Kíli’s. Their breath caught within them and for a moment they began to move in closer to each other, lips parting in anticipation. It was then Kíli realized just how badly he wanted to kiss, to close the gap that had so long been thrust between them. Suddenly Tauriel turned away and aimed her focus back on the fire.

“Tauriel…” Kíli pleaded. She nodded.

“I...I know, but we cannot do this now. We need to keep moving and….” she stopped as Kíli moved to face her and cupped her face in his hands.

“If not now, then when?” he asked breathlessly. Tauriel closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I don’t know.” she admitted. Kíli could feel the worry and frustration radiating from her. He gently caressed her cheek and left her be, walking to the far side of their makeshift encampment. Tauriel let her head fall and felt her eyes shut tight as a single tear fell from them. She wiped it away quickly so as not to upset Kíli and began to ready the rabbits for cooking.

oOo

Midday had came and went, and Kíli still felt that they were no closer to the fortress that Tauriel had spoken of. He had considered asking her many times if they were anywhere close to where they needed to be, but he felt as though he shouldn’t dare bother her; she could sense the frustration radiating from her. 

I must make today count...I must….was all Kíli could think as they continued to walk into the early evening. Tired and hungry again, as the rabbits were not nearly enough, Kíli began to groan. Not that he wasn’t grateful for Tauriel’s hunting of the rabbits, and he could even make out for himself that there probably wasn’t much wildlife in these woods, but it still didn’t stop his body from slowing down and his leg wound from acting up. 

“Mmmmm….” he groaned involuntarily. Tauriel looked at him from over her shoulder. 

“It is your leg, is it not?” she asked softly. Kíli gave her a dubious look.

“You’re quite astute…” he replied. Tauriel stopped walking. “Yet….you cannot not see what is right before you.” he added, a slight hint of resentment evident in his voice. It stung to hear those words in such a tone from Kíli. On top of the frustration she was already feeling, Tauriel couldn’t help her similarly toned reply.

“Or perhaps it is you who cannot.” she said bluntly. Kíli looked at her in slight disbelief, but noticed however that she was not looking at him but rather behind him. He turned suddenly to see the tops of stone pillars peaking from behind the tree line. 

“Oh….I-”

“Come, let us hurry inside. Night will soon be upon us. These days are growing shorter.” she observed. Kíli nodded and followed her on the path that led toward the fortress. As they continued on, Kíli noticed that the trail was very overgrown and as they kept going, it continued to become more and more difficult to follow. 

“How long has it been since this fortress was last used?” Kíli asked as he pushed past brush and branches. Tauriel seemed to be undaunted by the inconvenient amount of shrubbery, and pass right through it with the same grace and poise she always seemed to carry. 

“At least a few centuries or more. This is a very old fortress, built for and during a time of great battles and land disputes. That is what makes it the perfect place for us to stay for the night, and if we are lucky, there may be some weapons left behind. I would not hold out for food, however. We will just have to hope there are more animals in this area than there were where we last camped.” Tauriel explained as they approached the entrance of the fortress. It was a very sorry sight for the most part; many of the buildings were rotting and crumbling beyond the call of recognition of what they might have been in their prime. It was not all desolate, however; many statues of grand looking elves, clad in majestic armor, stood at the entrance and within the compound. A few buildings remained that could be recalled as grand halls; most likely mead halls to celebrate the elves’ great battle conquests. Other buildings that seemed to have stood the test of time looked to be large corridors meant to house soldiers. Kíli was in awe of just how detailed the elvish architecture was, but it made him wonder of Erebor. He wondered at the similarities and differences between elvish and dwarvish culture and architecture. He figured they were both equally beautiful. 

“Look.” Tauriel said suddenly. Kíli snapped his attention back to the path in front of him and saw Tauriel pointing at a grand building that rested within a throng of tall trees. It was tall, and its stone pillars and walls still seemed to retain some of the sheen they had during their heyday. Its top floor was covered in large, opulent windows and trees painted of gold decorated the pillars that held up the balconies. Vines seemed to had overgrown upon it, but somehow that made it even more splendid looking. It lay across a modest river with a stone bridge leading to its entrance. Kíli was speechless.

“This seems to be more of a small kingdom than a fortress.” he said in awe of the towering structure. Tauriel grinned slightly.

“Elves do not spare their comfort and regality, not even in times of war.” she seemed to be pleased with her words. Kíli smiled.

“Is that where we are staying tonight?” he asked her. Tauriel gave a slight shrug. 

“I do not see why not. This used to be the king’s chambers, but no king has used it in centuries. I do not think even Thranduil has been here. So it is free for our taking.” Tauriel said, her mood improving. As they began to make their way to the forgotten palace, a small growl come from behind them. Tauriel stopped immediately. Kíli felt his heart drop into his stomach. The growl suddenly became horrendous, loud, and fierce. In a flash Tauriel’s bow was drawn and an arrow within it. She turned on her heel and suddenly saw what had been making the noise. It was a warg. No orc was upon it and it seemed that it had perhaps wandered from the pack; its owner slew in battle leaving it on its own. Kíli felt panic seep into his being; he had no weapons to speak of. He looked hastily at Tauriel who had already let an arrow loose and into the beast's chest. It roared in pain, but increased its speed toward the two. Tauriel was moments from releasing another arrow, but the warg was faster and soon it had pinned her down. 

“Ahhhhhh!!!” she cried out as the immense force had thrust her to the ground. 

“TAURIEL!!!” Kíli yelled. The force of the warg had thrown one of Tauriel’s daggers from her person and towards Kíli. Without thinking, he picked it up and leapt on top of the animal. It thrashed around, attempting fruitlessly to shake the dwarf from his back. The flailing of the creature did little to dissuade Kíli from plunging Tauriel’s blade into its skull. The beast howled as it died and fell limp upon Tauriel, pinning her beneath its weight.   
“Ahhhhh!!!!” Tauriel gasped as the warg had set on top of her chest. Kíli leapt off and immediately began to work on removing the beast from her. It was heavy, but he managed to pry it off just enough to allow Tauriel to breathe and gain enough legroom to kick it off of herself. Working together, they managed to free Tauriel. Both panted and huffed, completely out of breath. 

“Th-thank you.” Tauriel breathed. Kíli cleared his throat and caught his breath. When he did, he grinned.

“This is why you should have thrown me your dagger.” he said slyly. Tauriel thought for a moment and then grinned. Perhaps it was the witnessing of Kíli rescuing her or the fact that she had almost been crushed by a warg, but she felt like playing along with him. She walked up next to him, leaned down to face him, and gave him a comical look.

“If you think I’m giving you a weapon, dwarf, you’re mistaken.” she said a bit tauntingly. It was then that she realized she may have been too bold in saying this, and it was also then that both Tauriel and Kíli noticed just how close they were to each other. Their faces were mere inches from each other and, finally, Kíli could not wait a second longer.

Swiftly and without warning, he did what he knew he should have done days ago. Tauriel felt her heart leap as Kíli gently slipped his lips onto hers. The connection was instant and fierce. His kiss was deep and unyielding; a labyrinth of desire and passion unlike anything she had felt before, and now she no longer felt like holding back. He had brought her to her knees and now she felt her mouth reach for his. He moved a hand to cup her cheek tenderly and his mouth opened ever so slightly, asking gently for permission to explore hers further. It was instantly granted and their mouths began to push deeper into each other’s, tongues colliding hungrily. They began to gasp for air as it became scarce between them. And after what seemed like hours, they pulled away, still panting for breath. All was silent as the elf and dwarf stared into each other’s faces, full of disbelief. 

“Tauriel...I…” Kíli stuttered breathlessly. Tauriel trembled, her knees dug hard into the soft ground. The wind whipped their flushed faces and they began to notice the chill in the air.

“W-we had better get inside.” Tauriel said, cold making its way into her body. Kíli nodded and both began to head inside. 

oOo

The first thing they did upon entering the fortress, was light a fire. They were fortunate enough to find an old fire pit in the corner of one of the second story rooms, and even more fortunate when they found a pile of old, rotted wood shoved into the other corner of the room. The wood was horribly rotted, but there was so much of it that, together, it was enough to get through the night. Kíli decided it was his turn to light the fire for them and so he did so as Tauriel began removing her weapons and coat. As the flame began to grow in a healthy blaze, Kíli noticed in the corner of his eye that Tauriel had dropped her quiver and arrows scattered all over the place. He quickly ran over to help her pick them up.

“Are you alright?” he asked. She nodded. 

“I can hear the water running outside...it is so peaceful here. But…”she drifted.

“You feel guilty being here when everyone else is amidst the ruins of Laketown.” Kíli said, understandingly. Tauriel stood up a little straighter and nodded. They were silent for a while until Tauriel turned her attention to the bed that stood against the middle wall of the room. 

“Those blankets must be horribly deteriorated, I wondering if there is any use in them at all.” she said as if to herself only. Kíli moved to the bedding and quickly pulled them from the feather mattress. Dust flew everywhere, but amazingly the blankets still contained some durability.

“I think they will be fine.” he said happily and set them in front of the fire to warm them up. Tauriel sighed and sat upon the bed looking troubled. Kíli grinned at her.

“What is it? The blankets?” he asked. Tauriel smiled pathetically, but shook her head. Kíli walked over to her and set his hand on hers. Her on the bed and him standing before her, they were at just the perfect size to each other. All was quiet, until, finally, Kíli broke the silence. 

“I would be lying if I were to pretend that I do not wish to kiss you again.” he said. Tauriel could feel her cheeks flush. 

“As I would be lying if I were to pretend that you are not the first one I have ever kissed.” she admitted, quietly. Kíli’s eyes grew wide, but he smiled gently and softly placed a finger upon Tauriel’s chin. She gazed into his eyes.  
“You mean to tell me, out of all your years on this Earth….” he looked hungrily at her red lips. “No one has ever touch their lips to yours?” Tauriel could feel her breath quickly escape her body. Her very being trembled; she had a very strong sense of what was about to transpire. His lips were now centimeters from hers; she could feel his breath mingling with hers in the quickest and tiniest of puffs. 

“N-none have ever touched my lips before you.” she whispered and then they were upon each other. Tasting and diving hungrily into each other’s mouths, they knew there was no bar on their passions now; it was too late to go back. 

Before either of them knew what was going on, Tauriel could feel her back hit the bed and Kíli hovering over her. His black-brown hair fell carelessly upon her face, as hers fell sumptuously upon the bed. Kíli could feel his passions being pushed past their limits and his mouth began to search Tauriel’s body for places to let loose the full intensity of his affections. His lips pushed past hers and to her pale, silky neck. As he caressed her long neck, Tauriel couldn’t help but let a few moans of pleasure escape from her. These fueled Kíli’s fiery fervor, creating an ache within the pit of his very soul and he began to dig into her flesh further, letting his tongue and teeth collide with her milky skin. Throaty moans of pleasure released from Tauriel; his touch, his very essence was like a fire in her blood. 

“Kíli….” she breathed between moans. 

“Amrâlimê…” Kíli moaned. After a time, Tauriel began to feel Kíli untying her leather armor corset from behind.

“Kíli?” she whispered frantically. She could feel him grin against the skin of her neck.

“Relax, my love. Just…” he stopped and suddenly Tauriel could feel her corset being thrust open, and soon it was tossed onto the floor. How would it be if she just stopped resisting all together? She wondered at this for a second before helping him by removing her tunic. He was momentarily taken aback by this, but soon his fiery passions returned tenfold. The fireplace crackled and sparked with the same intensity that fueled the fire within Kíli and Tauriel. As the last of her clothing fell from her body, Tauriel pulled Kíli’s tunic from over his head in a swift movement revealing his hard, rippling chest. They were entirely exposed and Kíli stood breathless at the beauty of his Elvin love; her skin was pale as moonlight and her fire red hair fell upon her curvaceous, naked form ever so gracefully. He was firm, unyielding in form; his dark hair falling over his tan, broad shoulders.

Falling upon her once more, Kíli let his lips venture from Tauriel’s neck down to her soft, supple, untouched breasts. However, his hunger was not curbed, but intensified even more. Tauriel’s back arched, and her chest rose up to meet Kíli’s eager mouth. He would not let her escape; he would make her his own. Tauriel could feel Kíli’s sizable and throbbing manhood dig into her thigh and she began to tremble.

“Kíli….I….” she muttered.

“Tauriel….we can….sto-” Kíli tried to offer, but he was silenced by Tauriel’s lips upon his. Her body moved in perfect motion with his and he soon felt her throw her legs over him, and suddenly he was positioned right at her entrance. 

“T-Tauriel…” he whispered breathlessly. “A-are you sure? It may hurt…” he warned. Tauriel sighed passionately. 

“Only for a moment…” she assured him. He searched her eyes; it was what they both wanted. Kíli placed a gentle kiss upon her Tauriel’s lips and then whispered sweetly into her ear, “I love you.” And then with a single thrust he was inside her. A roar of passion and pleasure burst from Kíli as he entered. A grimace and moan fled Tauriel as she felt him fill her. However, pleasure soon took hold of Tauriel, filling her completely, and she began to move in rhythm with her dwarven love. The sensation mounted and Tauriel could feel Kíli like pure, dragon fire in her blood. The rhythm quickened between them and they could both feel their pleasure pushing past limits that their bodies could handle. Tauriel felt her back arch and her legs raise as she let her pleasure release from her. Kíli felt the vibration of her plateau and finally he could not hold back anymore. With a loud and guttural roar, he released inside her and fell upon her thusly, exhausted, but elated. Tauriel breathed in and out gently, Kíli resting upon her bosom. He kissed her breast, sweat dripping from his brow.

“I love you, Kíli.” Tauriel whispered.

“I love you, Tauriel.” he whispered back. 

And so they laid that way for the remainder of the night; firemoon and starlight resting within each other’s arms, until would come first light.


	5. Over Hill and Under Mountain

Bilbo lay on his roll out bed, deeply pondering his situation. And even though his thoughts were heavily centered around Thorin, he couldn’t help but think of home every now and again. It was nearing evening and as his stomach growled, Bilbo thought of how, right about now, he would be enjoying dinner in his nice, warm hobbit hole. He blinked and remembered that he was far from that place right now and most likely wouldn’t be near it again in a very long time. He sighed and wondered if there was anything to snack on in his pack. He plunged his hand deep into his knapsack, hungrily searching for even the tiniest morsel to satisfy his growling stomach. His fingers grazed something small and round at the bottom of his pack. Not recognizing the shape, Bilbo pulled it out and upon seeing it felt a bit better, even though it was not food. 

It was an acorn; an acorn he had actually picked up in Beorn’s garden before they left for Mirkwood. He inspected it and once again thought of home. I will get home...and I will remember, he thought to himself and grinned. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the great hall and instinctively thrust the acorn into his pocket. A minute later Balin poked his head into the room Bilbo was lounging in; his head looked quite small in comparison to the enormity of the doorway.

“Bilbo?” he asked. Bilbo gave him a quick grin in response.

“Yea?”

“Have you seen Thorin?” Balin asked. Bilbo shook his head and shrugged.

“I assumed he was with you….I take it he’s not?” Bilbo asked. Balin’s expression fell and he took a seat on a nearby boulder.

“I….I fear for him, laddie.” Balin admitted quietly. Bilbo picked himself up off his cot and took a seat next to Balin. “He asked you to keep an eye on us, didn’t he?” he asked suddenly, not looking up. Bilbo was caught off guard by this and he wasn’t sure of how to answer.

“Well...I…” he muttered. Balin sighed.

“Don’t bother denying it. I feared a thing like this would happen.” he mumbled.

“A thing like what?” Bilbo asked. Balin was quiet for a while until he finally shook his head.

“Never mind about it, lad. I suppose I will just search for him elsewhere.” he said solemnly. 

“He hasn’t sent a search party out for Fíli and Kíli yet, has he?” Bilbo suggested. Balin turned to look him in the eye and with a worry plain on his face, nodded in response. 

“Don’t worry, Balin, I’m sure they are fine. They will be here just as soon as they can. As for Thorin…” he trailed off and his eyes wandered. Balin noticed the dazed, almost dreamy look that had taken hold of Bilbo’s expression. Balin grinned.

“Bilbo...is there something on your mind?” he asked. Bilbo shook his head and shrugged.

“No, no...I was just...thinking.” he hummed. Balin placed a hand on his shoulder knowingly. His expression told Bilbo that he knew exactly what was on his mind.

“You know, Thorin and his father Thrain would get in countless arguments over his reluctance to settle down.” Balin recounted, his eyes staring into nothingness as if looking back into a memory that was now making more sense than ever. Bilbo gave him a confused look.

“What does tha-?” he began, but Balin cut him off with a shake of his head, sliding off the boulder they were perched upon as he did so. 

“Perhaps he has just been waiting for the right person to come along…” Balin hummed as he left the room. “Get some rest, lad. In these days, you’ll never know when you’ll be able to rest your head again.” he said in parting, and suddenly Bilbo was alone again, his troubled thoughts buzzing around him. He let out a deep, irritated sigh and tousled his hair in frustration. He blinked, once, twice, then three times.

Bilbo…

He turned suddenly towards the doorway, but there was nothing. It had been in his head. He rubbed his eyes, moving his fingers slowly towards the temples of his head. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh…” he said exasperatedly. He slid off the boulder and headed back to his cot. He figured he might as well get some sleep, since he obviously wasn’t going to eat right now. He laid down, and even though his stomach grumbled annoying in his ear, he finally found himself in a deep and troubled sleep. 

~oOo~

Bilbo could smell the sweet, summer air of the Shire and the green grass brush gently against his bare feet. Low, mumbled clamor seemed to drift on the air and Bilbo realized it was from the market place. He let the wind kiss his cheeks and felt the warmth of the sun on his nose. It was sometime after midday and he felt the nag of having to get up to prepare the afternoon tea. 

It wasn’t until now that he realized his eyes were closed and gently, he opened them. Sitting up, he noticed he had been laying upon his roof, or rather the grassy knoll that was his roof. He grinned and stretched, bringing himself up leisurely. He yawned happily as he headed off his roof and down inside his warm, comforting hobbit hole. As he closed the round, green door that led inside, he realized suddenly that he wasn’t alone. There was no stir, no noise of any sort, but Bilbo was the type to know his own home so well that he didn’t have to hear or see or smell a thing to know someone was in his house. 

He moved slowly, letting his fingers trail along the walls of his home. He peaked from behind doorways and such, but there didn’t seem to be anyone around.

“Hello?” he called out, a bit timidly. No answer was given. Perhaps he did not know the sense within his own home as well as he thought. Upon finding no one, he shook his head, and turned toward the kitchen. However, the closer he came to it, the darker the world around him seemed to get. He reached the doorway to the kitchen and it seemed as though night had fallen upon the Shire. An irritating feeling of missing afternoon tea set upon Bilbo and he figured he may as well begin to prepare supper. As he made his way over the countertop, faint amber light seemed to glow from the corner of the room. It was small, but for some reason Bilbo could feel an incredible warm, safe feeling come from it. 

His eyes trailed slowly towards the source of the light and suddenly he noticed a figure standing within it, only their silhouette was visible. This figure was overpowering in sense, strong and protective and yet, Bilbo did not feel the slightest sense of fear as he gazed upon it. The figured made a slight movement in his direction. Bilbo breathed in slowly, feeling himself tremble as he exhaled.

“Thorin?” he asked into the darkness. The figure did nothing for a long time, until finally it moved from the amber glow and into a more distinct light. It was indeed Thorin, looking exactly as he did when he had first entered Bag-End so many months before. 

“Bilbo.” he said gently. Bilbo could feel himself grow still with anticipation. 

“Wh-what’s going on?” he asked the dwarf. Thorin took a step closer to where Bilbo was standing and suddenly he could move again, and as he did he could feel his back graze the wall. “What are y-you doing here?” he implored upon an approaching Thorin. His breath became caught in his chest, and Thorin only continued to move closer and closer towards him. 

“W-well, sa-say something, will you?” Bilbo demanded of him. The piercing blue of Thorin’s eyes were now visible, as was the admiration that filled them. He was so close now that Bilbo could smell the scent of pine needles, autumn wind, and sweet rain upon him. However, still no answer came from Thorin, just a look; a look of the deepest admiration, the purest of affections.

Finally, there was hardly any space that separated the two from each other. Bilbo could feel Thorin’s breath as it came in and out softly, but firmly. His long, black and silvery hair fell carelessly upon his mighty overcoat as he inched closer and closer to Bilbo.

“Thorin…..” Bilbo whispered, shakily. The kingly dwarf lifted a hand to Bilbo’s cheek and caressed it gently, and Bilbo could feel himself growing horribly weak in the knees. Thorin closed the gap between them, leaning in slowly and uttered a final few words, “Master Burglar…” he whispered, the power of his voice rumbling deep within his chest. 

“Thor-in?” was all Bilbo could utter before the mountain king slipped his lips upon his. The feeling was foreign, but intoxicating. The power and warmth that radiated from Thorin was almost too much for Bilbo to bear, but he did not want this feeling of pure ecstasy to end. Instinctively, Bilbo hoisted himself up to meet Thorin’s lips more fervently, the desire finally releasing from within him. Thorin’s kiss was intimate and tender, but it held a sort of power deep within it, and a vision for Bilbo into what lies within the heart of a king. But what he saw was loneliness and desire, and it saddened him. What burdens truly lay upon this king, now Bilbo decided he would bear as well; a promise, sealed within this intimate act. 

They continued this way, lips caressing the others tenderly, for what seemed like eternity, until the room around them began to grow dark again, this time faster; darker and darker. It suddenly became stingingly cold and Bilbo no longer felt the lips of his king upon him. He opened his eyes forcibly and looked around, confused, as an empty feeling began to fill him.  
“Thorin?.........Thorin?!” he called out frantically into the void, for now all that surrounded him was pure darkness. The cold escalated and Bilbo could feel his breath coming out in small, misty puffs. The increasing icy atmosphere was proving to be too much for Bilbo, and he fell upon his knees, tears now plip-plopping from his eyes off his cheeks and tip of his nose. Thorin had been forced apart from him, stolen and nowhere to be found……

~oOo~

Bilbo woke with a start, his chest weak and his head pounding. He felt the bitter cold of the chamber he was in and decided quickly that it must be evening. He sat up and realized suddenly that it had been two full days now since Smaug was defeated. He wondered, if Fíli and Kíli were alive, why hadn’t they returned yet? He refused to think they were otherwise gone, and wondered innocently what they were doing, along with Oin and Bofur. His mind wandered again, as it very much did those days, and Bilbo all but forgot the dream he had just had and the realization he had come to with his feelings for Thorin. The sound of approaching footsteps ripped Bilbo from his wanderings and turned his attention towards the doorway. 

“Bilbo, I think you should come with me. Now.” said a very serious looking Dwalin, who had now taken up the doorway. Caught off guard by Dwalin’s unusual approach and sadly serious demeanor, he shot up and was instantly trailing behind him, both making their way to the treasure chamber. All at once, he knew what this was about. Dwalin led him to the entryway and gestured for him to speak to Balin, who was standing at the top of the staircase that overlooked the grand treasure hoard. Bilbo looked around; only Balin and Dwalin were there. He figured that they did not want to worry the rest of the company. Bilbo made his way over to where Balin was standing, and upon reaching him, gave him a quizzical look.

“Balin?” Bilbo asked. Balin’s face was serious and yet somehow condescending as he gestured toward the treasure below.

“Look.” was all he said. Bilbo obeyed and saw a very pale, very tired, and very ornate looking Thorin pondering and wandering up and down the massive mounds of treasure. His eyes were glazed and his expression blank, completely possessed by all that lay before him. Whatever this was, it was getting worse. Bilbo looked back at Balin with a look that asked, Well, what do you expect me to do about this? Balin raised his eyebrows. Do something!, his expression spoke back. Bilbo looked back again at Thorin and let loose a deep and heavy sigh. He placed his hand over his coat’s chest pocket and his fingers traced the lump with it.   
He really wondered now.


	6. Firemoon and Starlight

Where am I?

This was the first thought that entered Tauriel’s head as she looked around her and saw nothing but pure darkness. She felt nothing, saw nothing; all was dark. 

“Kili?” she called out into the void. Nothing.

Her breath began to quicken; what was happening? She turned around and looked over and over, more frantically as she went. 

“Kili?!” she yelled into the abyss. Suddenly she saw a light; very faint, gleaming from far off. It glistened and pulsed like a heartbeat. She decided to move closer to it and as she did, she felt a sort of cold come from it. Colors began to twist and swirl within the light; shades of blue and gray, and red and green danced and twirled together. Tauriel moved closer and closer, and a feeling of anxiousness began to overcome her. There was something taking place within the light, which was now growing. The image was blurred, but was quickly becoming clearer and clearer. An unforgiving winter wind seemed to blow from nowhere and noise began fill the darkness.

“Kili!” Tauriel heard her own voice say. She froze.

“Tauriel!!” Kili’s voice rang in reply. She moved closer and realized that she was witnessing a battle taking place right in front of her. Her breathing became rushed as she saw herself and Kili fighting a massive orc, trying desperately to take it down; trying desperately to save one another. 

No…, Tauriel thought, as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Kili leapt onto the orc, trying with all his might to detain it. It was no use. The orc swept Kili from above him, forcing the dwarf to fall upon the nearby crumbling and jagged staircase. Kili quickly picked himself up and rushed at the orc again, but was instantly thwarted in his efforts, and was knocked into submission, held fast by orc to receive the final blow.  
“No.”

Tauriel saw herself jump upon the orc in a futile attempt to stop it, but she was herself easily tossed from him and she rolled upon the ground, nearing the edge of a cliff. And in the mere moment it took for her to shake off her daze, she was just able enough to catch sight of the huge, domineering orc plunge his crude and rugged blade into Kili’s heart.

Tauriel fell to her knees, and as a single tear fell from Kili, so did they begin to pour from Tauriel, who could do nothing but watch. She could feel her heart split within her chest as she saw Kili fall, lifeless, from the orc’s grip and unto the cold ground.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Tauriel’s screams filled the dark void that surrounded her as the vision before her began to dissipate, like a mist rising from the mountain. Hot tears fell forcefully from her eyes as she began to sob relentlessly. 

“NOOOOOOOO…………”

~oOo~

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” Tauriel screamed as she was ripped from sleep. She jolted upright and could feel tears streaming down her face. Kili, who had been lying peacefully next to her, was awakened instantly by her cries and he looked around worriedly.

“Tauriel?!” he cried fearfully. Tauriel struggled to catch her breath between her sobs. Kili was awestruck by her sudden act of emotion, especially so early in the morning, but did his very best to comfort her. He grabbed her and held her close as she attempted to gather her composure.

“What is it?” he cooed. She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“I-I do not know….I cannot remember…”she said, her eyes scanning the bed she was on as if it would give her the answer she was searching for. She quickly began to wipe the tears from her face and in a single instant, truly felt like recommending that they do not go back to Esgaroth. But she knew deep in her heart that she would never forgive herself if she let those in need to ruin and misery. She sighed.

“I’m sorry…” she muttered. Kili grinned and laid a tiny kiss upon her cheek. She looked at him and suddenly realized that they were both still nude from the events that had transpired the night before. She felt her face grow red hot and instantly darted out her hand towards her coat which was lying on the ground next to the bed.

“I-I-” she began to stutter, now both shaken and embarrassed. Kili smiled gently and tenderly grabbed hold of her jacket, removing it from her hands. As he pulled it from her, he revealed, once again, her bare form, fair and beautiful. 

“Why do you cover yourself?” he asked sweetly. Tauriel sighed.

“I’ve never been so exposed before...and in front of someone.” she replied.

“Someone who loves you.” Kili corrected her. Tauriel trembled slightly at the sound of these words. She had never been loved before, or at least she had never heard it said out loud. Kili seemed to notice this. “What are you afraid of, Amrâlimê?” he asked gently. Tauriel gently removed a strand of her hair away from her face.

“Having all this…” she paused, and looked deep into Kili’s dark, brown eyes. “And then losing it.” She sighed. “This cannot go on forever, Kili.” she said sadly. Kili knew deep in his heart that what they had would probably never be accepted by his uncle, or his brother, or anyone else for that matter. However, he had decided a while before that he didn’t care what any had to say about his feelings for Tauriel, but he wondered if she felt the same. By her tone though, he was afraid she felt differently. 

“Tauriel, I do not care what anyone else thinks of what we have.” he replied. She looked at him pleadingly.

“What we have?” she repeated. Kili grinned and nodded; his smile not only on his lips, but in his eyes.

“I love you and you love me. I do not care if elves and dwarves are not supposed to like each other, or that neither of our kin would give our love their blessing. All I need is you, Tauriel….and to know that you love me.” he said in an endearing tone. Tauriel could feel her heart swell and tears once again fill her eyes. She placed a slender, pale hand upon Kili’s cheek and smiled.

“I do love you, Kili. Because of you, I now know what love truly is.” she admitted. Suddenly her eyes filled with sorrow and regret. “I was...scared before...that is why I-” Kili placed a kiss upon her lips. Tauriel could feel, once again, the full force of his passion in that one kiss. It seeped into her like a toxin; a poison that she could not get enough of. As they kissed, Tauriel felt Kili gently push her back against the bed, and soon he was once again hovering over her. Tauriel let the blanket fall from her, allowing Kili to again explore the wonder of her slender body and soon, they were making love all over again, the fires of passion invading their bodies, causing their very cores to tremble in the wake of their ever pure love. 

oOo

Fili sighed as he looked out towards the forest in which he had last seen his brother. He remembered seeing Kili and the elf disappear into the darkness of the woods, he had assumed it was to make their way over to the other side without having to go through the lake. But it had been days, and there was still no sign of him. Fili sighed again, frustrated. Suddenly he felt someone beside him and turned to see Bard’s daughter, Sigrid, beaming down at him. He quickly turned his head back to look out across the lake.

“What?” he said gruffly. Sigrid took a seat next to him and looked out across the water too.

“Are you worried about your brother and elf maid?” she asked kindly. Fili gave a sarcastic chuckle.

“I could not care less about the elf maid, it is my brother that is on my mind.” he said sternly. “He should have been back by now.” Sigrid wrapped her arms around her knees.

“You don’t like the elf? But she saved your brother...she saved us all!” she replied. Fili gave Sigrid a fleeting look. 

“Yes...well…” he started.

“I think your brother may fancy her.” Sigrid added in a slightly teasing tone. Fili now turned his full attention to her. 

“Kili would never-”

“I don’t know.... didn’t you hear what he said to her? It was so very romantic.” she cooed. Fili turned his attention back to the lake.

“He was just...light-headed or something.” he said gruffly. Sigrid grinned.

“Are you always so sure?” she asked him sweetly. Fili nodded, his expression a bit defensive. 

“I have to be...I am to be king someday.” he said firmly. Sigrid got up and patted the dirt from her dress.

“A king has to be vigilant, and not deny what is right before his eyes.” she said softly, placing her hand gently upon Fili’s shoulder. He looked up at her and could see such kindness and understanding in her eyes. If there was one thing he couldn’t deny himself, was that he really admired the pure kindness that seemed to emanate from Sigrid. He gave her a small grin.

“I have no doubts that your brother will be here soon. Come, let’s eat. It seems the stew is about finished cooking and we wouldn’t want Bain to eat it all!” she laughed. Fili smiled, nodded, and followed her to the rest of the group which was comprised of Bofur, Oin, Tilda, and Bain and Bard, who had arrived shortly after the rest of the group reached the shores of Esgaroth. They sat and ate their lunch, but the dwarves could not help but worry for Kili. Would he return?

~oOo~

“You know, my leg feels so much better, I feel I can run miles!” Kili joked as he struggled to put on his boot. Tauriel wrapped her leaf green coat around her and set to equip her weapons. She giggled.

“I am glad to hear it, we should be able to make great time and perhaps even arrive a few days sooner than anticipated.” Tauriel said happily. Kili stopped what he was doing, his expression turning very serious. Noticing no response from him, Tauriel turned to see Kili looking at her with more seriousness than she had ever seen him express before. 

“Kili? What is it?” she asked. Kili walked over to her and motioned for her to sit upon the bed. She obliged, very confused. He looked deep into her eyes.

“Let’s not go back.”

Tauriel could feel her heart skip a beat at his words. She had never even stopped to consider this possibility. Not go back? Could she even bring herself to do it?

“Kili...we-”

“Let us stay here, in these woods, far away from all their troubles.” he said, his eyes gleaming with hope. Tauriel shook her head.

“Kili, they are your people...you must go.” she insisted upon him. “I am sure they are worried about you. And I….” she trailed off. Kili looked down and sighed.

“Right….we...couldn’t possibly stay here….” he said quietly. Tauriel got up from the bed and walked over to where here quiver was, leaving Kili still staring blankly at the ground. As she equipped the last of her gear, she wished with all her heart that she could simply leave behind the world and all its troubles and just be with Kili. But she also knew that her conscience would never let her do that. She sighed and made for the door.

“Marry me.” 

Tauriel felt these words from Kili like an arrow to the soul; she never knew her heart could skip so many beats. She turned to face him. His face was full of love and hope, but was extremely serious as well.

“I…” she muttered. Kili walked over to her and looked up into her eyes, searching them for a reply. He smiled.

“Marry me, right here, right now.” he said. Tauriel gulped. He raised his hand to her cheek and gently caressed it. “Tauriel I cannot live my life without you. I cannot just watch you go.” he pleaded. Tauriel opened her mouth to speak, almost not sure herself what would come out.

“Let us pledge ourselves to each other…let us make vows to only one another.” Kili begged. Tauriel look past Kili and out the balcony window and could see the sun peeking behind the clouds in the distance. It always took her breath away just how beautiful the world was. Ever since she was small, she secretly desired for a love as beautiful as the world itself, with all its wonders. And as she turned to look back at Kili, she realized she had found it. Her lips pulled into a wide grin, but the smile in her eyes was even grander. 

“Yes.” she said breathlessly. They both giggled in disbelief, but trembled with joy as they embraced. Kili lunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a small, brilliant blue sapphire in the middle. The band was a bit thick, but had a beautiful dwarven design crafted on it. He held it up to Tauriel.

“It was my mother’s. She took it off the day my father died. She did not want anything to remember him by, so as to avert her grief. I never really understood her reasoning behind it, but asked her if I could keep it. I’ve carried it with me every day, hoping it might lead me to my own true love.” he paused and kissed Tauriel on the cheek. “I give this to you now, Amrâlimê, as my wife.” he said beaming. Tauriel felt her heart flutter and race as it brimmed with happiness. Kili slipped the ring on her finger, and to their amazement and joy, it fit perfectly onto Tauriel’s ring finger. 

As they commenced in speaking vows of promise that poured from their hearts and souls, the sun shone into the room and a breeze perfumed in flora blew in, kicking up wisps of dried leaves and flowers that lay on the floor of the room. They danced and twirled around the elf and dwarf, and it seemed that all of nature had given them its blessing….for pure is the love between the dwarf, Kili and the elf, Tauriel.


	7. Shades and Blurred Whispers

Was it day two now? Bilbo couldn’t exactly remember; to him it felt like ages. Had it been forever now that he had been sitting upon the stone steps that dove and curved towards the very edges of the golden pool that lay deep within the heart of the mountain? The very pool that Thorin was slowly drowning in right before Bilbo’s eyes? And all he could do was watch and watch and watch. Watch as the very King of Erebor slowly slipped deeper and deeper into a septic enchantment that seemed to poison the whole disposition of the company and was now, slowly seeping its way into to Bilbo. He thought about this as he continued to sit there, on that same step, holding a plate of very cold, very stale food, watching Thorin trudge through his gold like gilded sand. Every once in a while Thorin would stop his laborious stroll and admire, through glazed eyes, his immense hoard of gold and treasure. Bilbo sighed; he felt almost welded down to these steps, he felt as though he had lived upon them his whole life, Bag End being only a fever dream, and this, this, was reality. 

Bilbo felt his eyelids begin to lower and his vision became blurred; he hadn’t had much rest lately and was now very much beginning to feel it. As his eyelids fell, causing his sight to darken, his ears still remained ever alert and it was then that he heard a very loud, very hard clatter of golden coins as if a heavy force has caused them to rush violently against each other. Bilbo was instantly snapped out of his dreariness, his eyes now wide and focusing on Thorin, who had fallen upon his mound of gold and was no longer moving. It took a while for Bilbo to register what was going on and after about 30 seconds it began to dawn on him. Although still a bit unsure, he shift on the step, his eyes narrowing to examine Thorin’s very limp body.

“Thorin? Thorin?!” Bilbo called out worriedly. Not waiting for a response, Bilbo leapt from his seat and slid down the steps to where Thorin had fallen. He slipped through the gold, making a loud clatter as he did so, and awkwardly make his way down to Thorin. The king had fallen face down upon the gold and Bilbo tugged at his shoulders, positioning his body toward him. As he turned him over, he noticed Thorin’s eyes had closed but were flickering ever so slightly. Not knowing what else to do Bilbo began to shake him. 

“Thorin?! Wake up!” he shouted at him. Thorin’s eyelids continued to flicker and as Bilbo continued to shake him, the crown that Thorin had been wearing so heavily, fell with a hard thud upon the gold. Bilbo paid no never mind to this as he began tapping Thorin’s cheek fiercely trying to wake the dwarf up. 

“Thorin….”Bilbo whispered to him. A small sigh left Thorin’s lips and the unyielding flickering of his eyelids ceased, his eyes now droopily opening and remaining so. Thorin looked straight into Bilbo’s eyes, piercing them as he did so. 

“Bilbo?” he asked gently. Bilbo saw Thorin search his expression for the slightest hint of what had just happened. Bilbo grinned in relief.

“Are you alright? What happened, Thorin?” he asked. Thorin attempted to hoist himself up, but his strength failed him. Bilbo positioned Thorin steadily within his arms in order to secure him and keep him from falling again. 

“Just stay down for a moment, you’ll be alright.” Bilbo assured him. Thorin groaned. 

“I-it was as if my vision left me suddenly...I could not see...I could not feel….....” Thorin trailed off. Bilbo nodded.

“You are overtired. You have not slept, you’ve barely eaten. You need rest, Thorin.” Bilbo advised. Thorin looked around, as though he was not sure of where he was. 

“Where is everyone?”

“Most are in the keep. I believe the others are in the kitchen.” Bilbo replied. Thorin nodded. “Here, let me help you to a cot.” Bilbo offered. Thorin gave him a slightly reproachful look and squirmed within his grasp.

“Please, Thorin. You are no good to us dead.” Bilbo said. Thorin’s expression went from reproach to realization. As if what Bilbo had just said had unlocked a part of his mind that he had been avoiding all this time. Bilbo attempted to help Thorin to his feet and towards the bunks, and after a hesitating pause, Thorin let him. 

“Where are Fili and Kili?” Thorin asked as they climbed the stairs, passing the plate of stale food Bilbo had let fall when he ran to Thorin’s aid. Bilbo gave Thorin a fleeting glance.

“They have not yet returned from Esgaroth.” he said a bit solemnly. Bilbo turned and could see the worry and regret fill Thorin’s face. All was silent between them until they reached the bunks. Bilbo help Thorin upon his cot, nodded and turned to go.

“I’ve doomed them, haven’t I?” Bilbo heard Thorin say in a quivering voice behind him. He turned and saw Thorin holding his face in his hand, tears beginning to stream through his fingers. He rushed to his side and attempted to console him.

“You-you could not have known that Smaug would turn on Esgaroth...Thorin…” he said gently. You-”

“I’ve led my kin….my own nephews, to their-”

“No, Thorin, don’t you say that.” Bilbo interrupted. “Fili and Kili are alive, they are. And they will be here soon. I'm sure of it." he assured him. Thorin looked at him, his eye searching his expression. Bilbo himself was unsure of whether or not Fili and Kili were still alive, but he couldn’t let Thorin know this. He smiled at him.

“Rest, Thorin. You’ll feel better.” he said and got up to leave.

“Bilbo.” Thorin said as Bilbo reached the doorway. Bilbo turned and saw the pleading look in Thorin’s eyes. He nodded.

“I’ll be right outside.”

~oOo~

Thorin could feel a slight breeze blow through his hair; the smell on it was of fresh pine and the summery night air. He placed his hand upon the green stone wall and could feel the coolness of it run through his fingers and up his arm; it was smooth and unscathed. He looked above him at the sprawling ceiling that flew hundreds of feet into the air. Large, golden lanterns hung from it, blazing brightly in the darkness. As they gently swayed back and forth, Thorin could feel a sense of peace fill him; this was Erebor. As he looked around himself, he noticed a slight heaviness upon his head. He reached up his hand and felt the outline of a heavy, metal crown that brimmed around his skull. He looked down and saw himself adorned in fine dark blue linen and a cloak of fur dawning his shoulders. Suddenly, Thorin realized he could hear raised and cheery voices coming from the mess hall. He turned to look and saw a strong, blazing glow emanate from the room. As he ventured toward the hall, Kili and Fili ran from out of the doorway laughing and carrying on. Thorin felt his eyes grow wide.

Fili? Kili?” he asked in awe. They looked at him, slightly confused at first, but then beamed at him.

“Uncle!” they said in unison.

“What are you doing out here, Uncle?” Fili asked happily. Kili nodded.

“Yeah! You should be joining in the celebration!” Kili added. Thorin simply stood and stared at them. They were dressed in robes as fine as his. Fili was adorned in tan linens, his shoulders holding a thick, green cloak upon them, held fast with a clasp of pure gold. Kili was dressed in blue linen, a shade slightly lighter and grayer than Thorin’s. Around his shoulders was a heavy cloak of gray, held fast with a clasp of pure silver. Each of them had small, silver crowns around their heads.

“Ooooh I know what he’s up to!” Kili grinned.

“Oh, what’s that, Kili?” Fili asked sarcastically. 

“He’s out looking for him again.” They both laughed. Thorin felt slightly annoyed. Who were they talking about?

“Must have snuck off to have a nice smoke and a moment’s peace. Uncle is too doting.” Fili chuckled. 

‘Well, let’s leave him to it Fili.” Kili laughed and both headed out together, although Thorin could not tell where they were going. 

A moment after they left, Thorin could hear footsteps approaching from behind him. As he turned to see who it was, a sense of fear and excitement washed over him. And through the flickering light of the lanterns that hung out above the entrance of Erebor, Bilbo emerged. Thorin felt his heart begin to pound; the thud of it rang in his ears. As he came closer, Thorin could make out the grin on his face. He came closer and Thorin could now make out every detail of him; he was dressed in fine red robes of dwarvish make. Gold lined the hems and his shoulders were covered with a dark, gray fur cloak, held around him with clasps of pure gold. And upon his brow a dwarvish crown, thick and plated with gold, but Thorin knew this wasn’t just any crown, but one meant for a king. Thorin’s eyes flew to inspect Bilbo’s hand and that’s when he saw it; a thick, golden ring, lined with small rubies, upon Bilbo’s ring finger. Thorin caressed his thumb against his own ring finger and felt his wedding ring. He could feel his heart swell as Bilbo finally reached him.  
“What is it, Thorin?” Bilbo asked, his eyes staring straight into Thorin’s. “Why aren’t you in the hall, enjoying the celebration?” Thorin felt his body become paralyzed with tension and apprehension. How could he be sure this was all real? He felt it would take all his strength just to simply reach out and touch Bilbo. His hand quivered slightly as he raised it to Bilbo, gently caressing his arm. 

“Bilbo?” was all he could ask. Bilbo gave him a playful look.

“Surely the king under the mountain is not ill this evening? What a sad thing it would be to send all of our lovely guests away!” Bilbo cried teasingly. 

“Our guests?” Thorin asked. Bilbo lifted a hand to his forehead, grinning.

“Perhaps you are sick? Well, for better or for worse, remember! Perhaps we should send everyone away, dear husband, and retire to our chambers?” Bilbo said, raising his eyebrow. 

Thorin felt as if his heart was about to burst. Husband? Chambers? Could it be that everything he had so dearly wanted was before him now? Could he really spend the rest of his days ruling Erebor side by side with the hobbit he loved? As he thought this, Bilbo had slid his hand down from Thorin’s forehead to his cheek, now caressing it softly. Thorin let his hand travel from Bilbo’s arm to his shoulder and up his neck, letting it linger there sensually. Thorin could feel Bilbo’s breath now coming out in fast, tiny, warm puffs and his heart began to race. Thorin looked upon Bilbo, their lips now only centimeters apart; he hoped Bilbo couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart. Thorin felt his heart skip a beat as Bilbo slipped his lips upon his and suddenly all felt completely and totally right with the world. As Thorin let his mouth explore Bilbo’s, all he could think about was how much he truly loved this hobbit and all he could feel was the happiness welling up inside of him that all of this, all he ever wanted, was now, finally, his. After several seconds their lips parted and Thorin lovingly leaned his forehead against Bilbo’s. However, the tiniest bit of doubt and fear still lay within his mind.

“Is this real?” he asked into Bilbo’s mouth. He could feel Bilbo grin. Slowly, Bilbo dragged his lips across Thorin’s, to his cheek, and up to his ear. He paused.

“Do you really think I would be here if it was?” Bilbo whispered back in a nasty, almost inhuman tone. Thorin quickly pulled away from him and saw the sick and maniacal grin that was spreading across Bilbo’s face and felt feel his heart drop.

“Bilbo?” he asked in a hurt tone. Suddenly it was as if the very vision of Bilbo began to fade away, melting from Thorin’s view as paint drips down a canvas. And as Bilbo faded, so did the whole of Erebor. All was dark, but not silent, for Thorin could hear the happy clamor that came from inside the mess hall turn and morph into scattered screams and the clashing of sword against sword. Thorin looked around wildly to see if where the noise might be coming from, but all was pure darkness. The sound of yelling and metal against metal became louder and louder, and Thorin was able to make out who was yelling.

“Thorin!”

It was Bilbo.

Metal clanked and clashed, harder and louder.

“Uncle!!”

It was Fili.

Metal screamed and sang as it smashed and fell.

“Help us!”

It was Kili.

The sound of sharp, hot metal digging, piercing, into flesh filled the void. And then all was silent.

“Fili?! Kili?!! BILBO?!!” Thorin yelled into the nothingness. At first it seemed all was still and eerily silent, but then Thorin heard a small, tried breath of a voice breathe in and out weakly.

“Thorin….”

A single tear streamed down his cheek.

“Bilbo….”

~oOo~

As Thorin was ripped awake, he could hear his own screams reverberating off the stone walls. Sweat dripped from his brow and his fists were clenched tight. As Thorin aimed to catch his breath, Bilbo ran into the chamber, eyes looking around wildly.

“Thorin?! What’s the matter?!” he asked excitedly. Thorin panted, wiping his brow. He looked around, feeling confused about where he was.

“Wh-where are we? What is this?” he asked. Bilbo gave him a dubious look.

“We are in the mountain, Thorin. This is Erebor.” he replied. Thorin looked at the cracked and decaying stone pillars and walls. Outside the room an enormous lantern lay on the floor, rotting and rusting from years of disuse. Cobwebs littered the ceiling, and dust and ash caked everything. Thorin felt his breath return to him and in that moment of his most vulnerable point, he sighed. 

THIS was Erebor.


	8. A Legend Takes Form

The leaves of the trees were the only thing to be heard in the clearing; miles of green, leafy trees sang in harmony with the sweet, spring breeze. It seemed as though nothing had been here for years and the surrounding nature couldn’t have been gladder of that fact. Few squirrels scurried through the branches and leapt to and fro, carelessly and comically chirping and chasing. Time had been kind to this area of the forest, but not so much so to the ruins that surrounded its borders. To the south lay what remained of the lake town of Esgaroth, crumbling, one timber at a time, into the cold, gray water it was set on. The scent of dragon fire and ruin could still be smelled from off the air just surrounding it, and so few ever ventured there anymore. To the north lay the very ancient Elven fortress of Gwain-minui, a stronghold that had not seen life, or death, since the end of the second age. Although, he knew that wasn’t necessarily all together true and he smirked to himself as he made his way through the spritely forest towards the fortress he had heard so much about before. 

It was uncommon to see anyone in the forest anymore, but much more so him. In fact, he had grown accustomed to living within the uncommon, to the double takes and lengthy stares of all who beheld him. This was not to allude to him being ugly, for he was not. In fact, he was quite handsome. He had a strong bearing, firm and muscular, perfectly suited for adventuring, as well as engaging in combat. He was tanned by years of wandering in the sun, but it could be seen that his skin had been naturally fair. His black-brown hair hung messily in front of his eyes and the ends of it caressed lightly over his shoulders. His eyes were of the deepest and darkest emerald and had grown a reputation of entrancing all those who gazed into them. No, he was not ugly, but people continued to stare. Some starred because he was too tall, others because he was too short, and all took issue with his ears, as they would push past his hair, slightly large and very pointed.

He jumped off of old logs and toadstools, his sword clanking against his shield as he did so. It was his father’s sword and he always kept it on his person, having gone through much to retrieve it. Next to his shield hung his bow, clearly battle worn, and looking as though it had been broken at some point, but then mended. He could feel himself getting closer to the fortress. He grinned. He hoped it was still there, in the fortress; a second item that held so much meaning for him, he would not dare go back without it. As he continued his attention was swayed by a glimmer of red just out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw what looked like a strand of silky red thread floating from an old abandoned spider web. As he reached out to pull it from where it hung, he realized it was a strand of hair. Naturally, he would have thought it odd had he not known exactly where it came from. He grinned even wider now. He was close. 

His pace quickened and he could feel the excitement mounting within him. He knew it was here, just like she said. He ran now, and as the birds chirped and the frogs croaked, he felt his heart pound. And finally he saw it; Gwain-minui. He could feel his breath escaping him in quick and tiny puffs. He had arrived.

As he issued to make his way forward and through the crumbling and decaying barrier wall, he heard a tiny snap! of a branch from behind him. He swiftly grabbed his bow and arrow, taking aim at the figure now standing behind him. When he saw who it was he smirked.

“I thought you were an orc.” he teased in moderate Elvish. The figure grinned back.

“If I were an orc, you’d already be dead.” the figure replied. He frowned.

“I can manage well enough without you.” he retorted, now in Dwarvish. The figure made a slight nudge of its shoulder.

“Just like your father………….reckless.”

~oOo~

“I fear my brother has stayed this whole time to wait for me at the banks of Esgaroth.” Kili said, stroking his chin with one hand and grasping Tauriel’s hand with the other. They sat together in front of a crackling fire, thinking about those who were waiting for them to return. Tauriel nodded and looked upward into the night sky.

“As I am sure Legolas is doing the same for me.” she said with a sigh. “I believe if we keep this quickening pace, we should be there by late afternoon tomorrow.” Kili’s face formed into a sour disposition at her words.

“What is it?” Tauriel said, noticing his expression. He looked at the fire and felt his eyes become strained.

“It won’t be the same, after we return.” he squeezed her hand. “After all this...you and I….”

“Will still be married.” Tauriel said a bit reproachfully. Kili gave her a pleading look.

“Yes, but...we can never tell anyone, can we? Would you tell Legolas?” he asked, immediately regretting his question. Tauriel grew quiet, as Kili had suspected she would do. He watched her stare into the fire, as if she were waiting for it to give her the answer. A minute passed and then another and another, and still no reply from her. Kili felt his heart sink, and then turned his attention to the fire as well, trying to distract his mind from troubling his heart with burdened feelings. 

“Yes.” he finally he heard. He turned towards her. Her eyes were still set on the fire, but her expression seemed calm and reassured. Finally, she looked at him.

“Yes, I would. I would tell all who would listen, and even those who would not. I am not ashamed of our love. I am not ashamed of you, Kili.” she said, and Kili could not be sure if the tears gathering in her eyes were from staring into the fire too long or from the feelings she harbored for him. He figured it was the latter. Tauriel then slid off of the log where they were perched upon and leaned herself up against Kili’s legs. He grinned and parted them so she could sit in between them, thus making it easier for himself to throw his arms around her. And it is like this that they sat; drinking in every ounce of time they had left together before they would inevitably have to return to reality.

~oOo~

Fili had taken his vigil at the edge of the lake, as he did every day. However, today was different. Today his stomach churned and his heart thumped, quick and hard. Today he knew would be the last day he could wait for his brother. If he was not to return by the beginning of the evening, he would have to leave without him, perhaps even assuming that he was dead. Fili could feel his heart sink at this very thought. Between these thoughts, Bofur and Oin asking over and over again when they would be heading off to Erebor, and the townsfolk wailing over every time a new deceased loved one was discovered floating at the edge of the lake, Fili could feel his nerves being tested to the point of breaking. But he was heir to the throne of Erebor; he had to show conviction for his brother’s return, he had to keep a fair expression, leaving no emotion to reveal what his true feelings were.

Amidst his thoughts, he heard a twig snap and pebbles clatter behind him. As the scent of sage and honey began to overcome him, he felt like telling her not to bother him, but he could not figure a nice way to say it, so he remained quiet as Sigrid took a place next to him.

“Today they will return, I am sure of it.” she said happily. Fili continued to scan the shoreline. The sun had already reached past the middle of the sky, and soon the evening winter wind would be upon them again. He wished he could have the same blind hope as Sigrid. All seemed still and quiet upon the icy lake.

“Sigrid, I need you to help us pack for the journey to Dale.” Bard said, suddenly coming up behind them. “Pack everything you think salvageable for the journey and the stay. You can also bring things that you think can be salvaged.” he said, turning to go back to his business.

“Father, we cannot leave yet. Tauriel and Kili have still not yet returned.” she replied at him, hastily. Bard gave his daughter a quizzical look. Fili could see the sincere concern in Sigrid’s expression, which gave him a slight twinge of admiration towards her, but upon seeing the now defeated look on Bard’s face, Fili felt his heart sink. He knew what he was going to say. 

“Sigrid….they’re….” he looked at his daughter, his eyes pleading with her to not make him say it, but the expression of hope never wavered from her face. Suddenly Bard felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned and saw Legolas nodding at him.

“We must wait.” he said. Bard sighed.

“We cannot sit here forever. These people need warmth, shelter. We need to head to Dale. At least there we will have a chance. We need to think about what is best for everyone.” Bard replied. 

“Best for everyone?” Fili chimed in, now unable to contain his feelings. “Kili is a prince of Erebor, him coming back is what’s best for everyone.” Bard and Legolas gave him judgmental looks.

“Are not you the heir to Erebor, after Thorin?” Legolas replied. Fili nodded. “Well then, why should it matter if the dwarf comes back?” Fili sneered at Legolas, who only grinned.

“I’m not leaving here without my brother, and I don’t need you to convince anyone else to stay here. You wait for your elf friend if you want, but stay away from me.” Fili retorted. Legolas gave him a snide grin. Sigrid sighed.

“Da, please? Just an hour or so longer?” she pleaded. Bard gave her an unsure smile.

“It will take us a while to prepare for the trek to Dale anyway. But when we are ready, we must go.” he said firmly. Sigrid gave him a thankful smile and nodded. Bard smiled back and returned to help the rest of the townsfolk, Legolas on his heels. Sigrid turned back towards Fili, who was once again standing at the water’s edge. 

“They will come, Fili.” she said, taking a seat next to him. He didn’t look at her.

Kili, where are you? he thought as worry and frustration filled him. 

~oOo~

Purple and blue began to spread across the cold sky as dusk made its way into the air. The lake grew dark; even looking at it could make one shiver. Fili could see his breath coming out in hot, quick puffs. His heart pounded loudly within his chest, as Bofur came up behind, pack in hand.

“Fili…”he said gently. Fili ignored him. “We have to go. Thorin will have been waiting for us to return.”

“Not without Kili.”

“Fili…”

“Imagine what Thorin would say if we returned and Kili was not with us….if you are so concerned about Thorin.” Fili snapped. Bofur hesitated, but said nothing. Oin appeared next to Fili and placed a hand on his shoulder. Fili let his shoulders sink and sigh escaped him. He gave Oin a desperate look.

“We have to go, lad.” he said. Fili looked back out onto the lake and, after being silent for several minutes, nodded. As Bofur and Oin walked away, Fili couldn’t help but feel he was giving up on his brother. He felt a lump grow in his throat and anger and sadness well up within him. 

“Kili….” he said as he turned his back on the lake.

“Fili!” he suddenly heard a distant voice yelled on the bitter wind. He felt his heart skip a beat and a grin spread across his face.

“Kili?!” he turned, ready to greet his brother with open arms. But the image he saw when he turned caused him to stop short. Upon hearing Fili cry out, Bofur, Oin, Sigrid, Bard and Legolas had all come running, but also were also abruptly halted by what they saw. Kili and Tauriel were making their way towards them, hand in hand. While mere surprise filled the faces of Bard, Bofur, and Oin, it was disgust that consumed the faces of Fili and Legolas; Sigrid only grinned.  
“K-Kili?” Fili stuttered. He saw his brother squeeze the elf’s hand. “W-what is this?” he demanded. 

“Is it not obvious?” Sigrid said, nodding towards the couple. 

“Kili?” Bofur asked, scanning the scene before him, trying to make sense of it. Legolas glared at him. Kili and Tauriel continued to stand there, not leaving each other’s side. For several minutes it was silent, no one moved; no one knew what to say, or if they did, how to say it. Finally, Fili shook his head.

“Come on, Kili, we have to go.” he said, turning and motioning for his brother to follow. 

“Fili…..I cannot go with you.” Kili said sternly. Fili stopped and gave his brother an incredulous look. 

“What?” he said. Tauriel quickly placed herself between the brothers.

“Kili, they are your people. You must go.” she said. Kili shook his head.

“Amrâlimê...I cannot leave you.” Kili whispered to her and Fili heard it. 

“Kili, we must go.” Bofur now chimed in. Kili sighed. Tauriel gave him a grin and nodded.

“Go.” she said. 

“Tauriel….” Legolas interrupted, now standing behind her. All could see Tauriel tense as Legolas called her name. Kili glared at him.

“We must go.” Legolas insisted, now speaking in Elvish.

“Yes, my Lord Legolas.” she replied. She turned back to Kili. “I will be back, Amrâlimê.” she assured him. Hesitantly, he nodded, and allowed her to pull her hand from his and watched as she began to walk away. He turned to leave as well, but suddenly turned back around and raced back to Tauriel, grabbing her hand tightly. With his free hand, he plunged into his pocket and pulled out the rune stone his mother gave him with the words, Return to me, etched out in Dwarvish. He thrust it into her palm and pulled her close to him.

“Keep this….as a promise.” he whispered to her. Tears began to fill her eyes as she nodded and wrapped her fingers around the stone. I will see you again, Kili thought to himself as he once again forced himself from Tauriel and finally turned his back to her, following his brother. 

“Good-bye, Fili.” Sigrid said as she turned to follow Bard in the opposite direction. Fili hesitated for a moment, but finally gave her a little grin. 

“Thank you.” he said and she turned around nodded, grinning brightly as she did so.

And so it was, as always, that Elf, Dwarf, and Man parted ways into their own, uncertain futures. It wasn’t until they were a good ways away from the lake and into the hilly trail that led towards Erebor, that Fili approached his brother.

“Well?” was all he said. Kili gave him an annoyed look. “I know you are wise enough to not have let anything happen between you and that elf, right?”

“Do not call her that elf.” he snapped at him. Fili frowned.

“What am I to call her then?” he asked. He suddenly realized that his brother was no longer following alongside him. Fili turned and saw Kili staring into the horizon. He sighed, but decided to let Bofur and Oin walk on ahead while he spoke with his brother.

“Kili?” he said approaching him. Kili now looked at the ground. Fili placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him a bit.

“I heard what you called her….” he said. “Amrâlimê.” he uttered. Kili grinned, however still facing the ground.

“Just like what Father used to call Mother.” Kili recalled. Fili searched his brother’s expression, confused.

“Kili, you cannot keep up this thing….this infatuation you have with elves. This has to stop. Why are you like this?” Kili looked up and directly into his brother’s eyes.

“I am not like anything…” he said defensively. Fili hesitated. “I am in love with Tauriel.” Fili felt his breath escape him as his brother said this.

“K-Kili...you cannot….”

“I am. Fili...I’ve married her. I gave her Mother’s ring. I…” he cut off. “.......we consummated our love.” As he said these last words, Fili began to shake his head feverishly. 

“You laid with an elf?! Kili, have you lost your mind?! You married her?! W-why would you do such a thing?!?”

“I just told you why.” he said bluntly. “I would hope you could accept this brother.” Fili shook his head again.

“It’s not about if I will accept this Kili! It’s about Thorin disowning you when he finds out!”

“If he would disown me because of this, then I do not care. If he would cast me aside because I love, then it is of no consequence to me. Besides, it is not I who is needed in this kingdom anyway.” he said, shooting his brother a hurt look. Fili sighed.

“You are needed, Kili.... I just….” he trailed. Kili grabbed hold of his brother’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“Please, Fili. I need you on my side. Please tell me you accept this.” he pleaded. Fili sighed again. He could not fathom loving an elf, but then again it wasn’t altogether surprising that his brother did. He loved his brother, and no matter what, he supported everything he did, regardless of how stupid it was. He smiled at Kili.

“I’m with you, brother. I only wish you had thought this through more.” he said, as they started walking again. “Lying with her may not have been the best decision, Kili. What if she were to become with child?” Kili stopped and thought about this for a minute. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across his face. Fili turned around and Kili quickly wiped the grin from his expression.

“Kili?”

“I’m coming.”

“Well?”

“Nothing. I’m sure that’s not going to happen….


	9. A Gilded Sickness

“You saw something out there.” Tauriel said, walking alongside Legolas as they rushed past the townsfolk, who were hurriedly collecting their salvaged belongings.

“The orc who pursued us at Laketown, I know who he is.” Legolas replied. “Bolg: spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. He fled into the North.” he paused, thinking for a moment. “These orcs were different from the others….they bore a mark I have not seen in a long time….” he stopped his brisk pace. “The mark of Gundabad.” Tauriel felt shock fill her.

“Gundabad?” she said, breathlessly. Legolas stared at her.

“An orc stronghold in the far north of the misty mountains.” Legolas explained. Before Tauriel could react, a voice broke out from behind Legolas.

“My lord, Legolas.” It was a messenger sent from the woodland realm. “I bring word from your father. You are to return to him immediately.” The elf relayed in their native language. Legolas nodded and motioned towards Tauriel.

“Come, Tauriel.” Legolas ordered as he walked away, but Tauriel remained where she stood.

“My Lord….Tauriel is banished.” the messenger replied.

“Banished?” Legolas said, the words somehow not registering with him. Tauriel had suspected this would happen, but nevertheless felt her heart sink. Suddenly, a slight wave of aggression set upon Legolas’s expression.

“You may tell my father, if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me.” he said bitterly.

“Legolas….it is your king’s command.” Tauriel found herself saying suddenly. Legolas turned around.

“Yes, he is my king….” he paused and looked at the ground. “But he does not command my heart.” He hurried past Tauriel, making his way to his horse. “I ride North. Will you come with me?” he asked after her. She followed, confused.

“To where?”

“To Gundabad.”

Legolas leapt upon his horse and Tauriel followed, wrapping her arms around his waist as they began to ride off. Tauriel tried to focus on the mission ahead of her; regardless of whatever Legolas may have had in mind, she even felt the words he had just said to her buzz around her head, trying to get in, but all she could find herself thinking about was Kili. She did not want to leave him; she wanted to be at his side, making absolute sure he was safe, that he didn’t do anything reckless. She thought about their nights together, the way he held her, the feel of his lips on hers and all at once guilt flooded through her as she felt her arms around Legolas’s waist, wishing desperately that they were around Kili’s instead. Please, let him be safe. Let Kili be safe, she wished and prayed to anyone or anything that might be listening. As they rode, she wondered if Legolas suspected anything.

~oOo~

Bilbo sat in his usual place, at the top of the stairs that led down into the treasure room. The same treasure room that Thorin had not left in days, the same treasure room that was slowly devouring him. Bilbo’s head was buried in his knees, his hands clutching chunks of his own hair, frustrated. He rocked himself against the steps. All at once, he heard noises coming from the great hall and into the lower chambers. 

“I cannot believe my eyes! It’s truly Erebor! Kili, can you believe it?” he heard a voice say excitedly and suddenly he knew who it was. He stood up quickly to run and welcome in Kili, Fili, Bofur and Oin; overjoyed that they were alive and well. As he ran past pillars and hallways a thought dawned on him, and he stopped suddenly. They were headed down to the treasure and when they got there they would see Thorin, in all his madness. Bilbo did not want them to see Thorin like this, especially Kili and Fili. He heard their approaching footsteps getting louder and louder, closer and closer and he broke back into his run towards them.

“Wait!!! Wait!!” Bilbo’s yell echoed through the halls.

“It’s Bilbo! He’s alive!” he heard Bofur announce.

“Stop! Stop!” he said, holding his hand up. “You need to leave….we all need to leave.” Bilbo said, not really knowing what he was saying. Bofur gave him a stunned look.

“We only just got here.” he replied. Bilbo shook his head.

“I’ve tried talking to him, but he won’t listen.” 

“What do you mean, laddie?” Oin inquired.

“Thorin!” Bilbo found himself yelling. He gave a slight pause to look over his shoulder, fearing someone might have heard him. “Thorin...he’s been down there for days. He doesn’t sleep. He barely eats. He’s- not been himself. Not at all. It’s this place….” he pointed upwards, motioning towards all of Erebor. “I think a sickness lies upon it.” he continued. However, he had lost the attention of Fili, whose gaze was now fixated upon the lower halls of the treasure room. He moved past Kili, who threw him a concerned look.

“Sickness?” he asked. “What kind of sickness?” But Fili brushed past him, breaking into a run down the stairs to where Thorin dwelled. Bilbo felt his heart skip a beat.

“Fili...Fili!!!” he yelled after the young dwarf. Bilbo took off after him, with Kili following close behind, as well as the others. Fili dashed down the steps until Thorin came into view. He stopped and the others did as well, taking in the image that lay before them. Bilbo could see Fili’s eyes become glassy as he watched Thorin pace, possessed, over the accursed gold.

“Thorin…” Bilbo heard Fili whisper. He threw a glance at Kili, whose eyes narrowed as he watched his uncle. He saw Kili scan the gold that lay below with a fierce and distasteful gaze, as though he hated the mere thought of it. This confused Bilbo...wasn’t this what they all wanted? What they had all traveled and fought for? Suddenly it came back to Bilbo that when the dwarves were singing about their long, lost gold in Bag End, Kili had not being singing along. He wondered why, and now very much wanted to ask him. However, before Bilbo could make up his mind about whether he wanted to confront him about it now or later, Thorin looked up from his sickly trance and glared at the five of them, who lingered over him, watching. 

“Behold.” he boomed up at them. “The great treasure hoard of Thror.” he turned slightly, looking back at the treasure pile. Bilbo could see Fili’s expression fill with concern and worry. Suddenly, Thorin made a swift movement and all at once Bilbo could see a huge ruby fly through the air and into Fili’s grasp.

“Welcome….my sister-sons…..to the kingdom…” Thorin looked around himself and smiled, raising his arms. “....of Erebor.”

~oOo~

Bilbo decided it was time to take a break from watching Thorin pour over his gold, and so he went to inquire after Kili. He waited until Kili, Fili, Oin, and Bofur had said their hello’s to the rest of the company. Bilbo waited outside of Kili’s chamber and while he did, he caught sight of Fili, pacing through the grand hall. He could feel his worry and was almost tempted to ask after his troubles. However, before Bilbo could make up his mind, Kili emerged from his chamber dressed in fine dwarven garb, regardless it being a little old for the times.

“Bilbo?” he announced, surprised. Bilbo nodded quickly.

“I’ve come to ask you about something.” he stated. Kili studied his expression, so as to gain a better understanding perhaps of why Bilbo made this unexpected visit. 

“Alright.” he said, crossing his arms. Bilbo gave him a fleeting grin.

“Well, it’s about what took place down in the treasure room….about Thorin.” he said, noticing Kili’s expression turning somber. “Wh-why did you give him such a look? It was almost as if you hated him…” Bilbo tried explaining. Kili gave him a blank stare for a few seconds, until finally shaking his head.

“I saw the way he looked at it….that gold.” he said with disdain. “My mother told me of what happened to my great-grandfather. And it was because of his greed, his sickness, that this kingdom fell to ruin. And after all this, Thorin would let the same happen under his watch?” he lowered his head, shaking it. “That sickness draws evil to this mountain, it is like a beacon. And there is a town out there carrying a promise from my uncle in their hearts, hoping he will keep it, but I know he won’t. That cursed treasure won’t let him.” Bilbo looked at the seriousness of Kili’s demeanor and felt genuinely sorry for him. He knew that Kili would follow his uncle to the ends of Middle-Earth and he knew that was why he was filled with so much hate for the gold, and so much conflict within himself.

“Why did you come with your uncle to reclaim the mountain?” Bilbo asked. Kili glanced at Fili, who was still pacing behind Bilbo.

“I was conflicted at first. I wanted to help my uncle, to see and save the great halls of my ancestors, but….” he sighed. “But I didn’t want to escort Thorin to his doom, to the same fate as my great-grandfather. Fili convinced me that it would not happen that way, and now look at him, pacing out there. We didn’t plan for any of this.”

“What do you mean?” Bilbo asked, a little worried by his words. Kili’s look couldn’t have looked more serious. 

“I know I am likely to die, I will not deny it to myself. But….” he paused and looked out the mountain’s entrance and up into the star-filled night sky. “But I did not think I would be leaving so much behind.” Bilbo looked at the company that was scurrying all around and realized that Kili was not speaking about them. He turned back to Kili.

“Who-?” he began, but was cut off. 

“Come on, lads. Thorin wants us all in the throne room. Best to see what it is he wants.” Balin said to them, briefly poking his head into the hallway. Bilbo nodded and began to follow, motioning for Kili to follow, but he did not move. 

“Kili?” Bilbo asked. 

“I’ll be right there.” he said, not looking at Bilbo. Bilbo felt that there was a lot that lay harrowing upon Kili’s mind and it troubled him to hear that he didn’t believe he would make it through this. However, Bilbo knew it wasn’t his place, nor within his ability to make Kili feel better; that job lay with either Fili or Thorin, and yet neither were able. Bilbo wrapped his head around trying to speak to Thorin again, maybe actually getting through to him this time. Bilbo took one last glance at Kili. It was decided.

~oOo~

Thorin didn’t have much to say to his company when he summoned them to throne room, except demanding that they find the Arkenstone. Searching ensued for an hour, and then two, and then eventually the search led into the night. Fury poured from Thorin when he realized that the gem still had not been found. Bilbo offered to look for the stone with the rest of them, but Thorin demanded that he stay by his side. This seemed almost laughable to Bilbo, seeing as how the whole reason he had been brought on this journey was to retrieve the Arkenstone in the first place. He figured staying by Thorin’s side was in his favor nonetheless, but for some reason, that seemed to make it all the more the difficult to try to talk with him. He even dare not speak when Thorin demanded to Balin and Dwalin why the stone had not been found yet, and even insinuated at the possibility that his kin were set to betray him. 

Finally, Bilbo could take no more and snuck away while Thorin was busy demanding where Fili and Kili were. Bilbo did not want anything more to do or hear about the Arkenstone; he was truly beginning to wish he had never found it. He made his way over to a hallway several rooms away from the treasure room, but just outside the throne room. Bilbo figured everyone would be too busy looking for the stone to stumble upon him in here. He sat on a stone bench, his back against the cold wall. He dug his hand into the inside pocket of his coat and felt the tiny acorn within it. He paused before pulling his hand from his coat and glaring at the acorn. He turned it over and sighed.

“Oh, Thorin…” he said, under his breath.

~oOo~

Thorin could feel the anger, the pure rage boiling deep within his being. Why hadn’t the Arkenstone been found yet? Why was this proving to be so difficult? Thorin had felt he had had enough; enough at looking at the company pretend to look for the Arkenstone, enough of Kili and Fili ignoring his direct order to come and look for it, and simply enough of everyone disregarding his command. Surging with anger sapped his energy and he began to feel weary. He felt it best to rid his sight of dwarves scrounging for gems; his gems. He decided to seek the company of that who would not betray him, but Bilbo was nowhere to be found. He searched through the rooms that the company took to bunking in, but no one occupied them. He searched the throne room and upon not seeing anyone, thought he was not there either and made his way towards the nearest great feasting halls, when he heard a noise come from a nearby hallway. It sounded far off and he couldn’t distinguish exactly where, so he decided to head down a random hall in the direction of the sound. 

He walked and another little sound came from not too far off. He followed and came to a gap in the walls. On the other side of the wall sat Bilbo, and he was looking at something. Thorin didn’t truly believe that Bilbo would keep the Arkenstone from him had he found it, but something forceful and fierce deep within himself demanded that he see what Bilbo had in his hand.

“What is that?” he said, his voice already becoming harsh in tone. His paced quickened and he rushed at Bilbo. “In your hand?!” he boomed. Bilbo turned suddenly, his hand gripping the acorn, although Thorin did not know this. Bilbo jolted up.

“It’s nothing.” he said quickly. Thorin glared at him, the force of his presence could be felt in every corner of the hall. 

“Show me.” he demanded. At first it seemed like Bilbo might protest; he gave a chuckled that half revealed he was nervous and half showed that he felt this all to be nonsense. However, he opened his hand to reveal the acorn to Thorin. Upon seeing it, Thorin could feel his expression grow less tense and his overwhelming anger seem to slowly dissipate. 

“I picked it up in Beorn’s garden.” Bilbo said, looking, almost sadly, at his palm. Thorin study Bilbo, his eyes now gently gazing over him.

“You carried it all this way…” his voice drifted, no longer harsh, but rather beginning to fill with admiration. Bilbo nodded and gave a grin.

“I’m going to plant it in my garden...in Bag End.” Bilbo said, closing his palm, his eyes turning toward the ground. Thorin’s gaze did not break from Bilbo and he grinned, letting out a slight chuckle.

“It’s a poor prize to take back to the Shire.” he replied. Bilbo grinned, tilting his head in slanted disagreement. 

“One day it’ll grow….” he paused and his grin faded. “And every time I look at it I’ll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad….and how lucky I am that I made it home.” he finished, his gaze now meeting Thorin’s. Thorin was almost helpless now against Bilbo’s admiring gaze. He looked deeply into his eyes, seeing all the love Bilbo had for his home and the appreciation he contained for this journey that he had been able to be a part of. Perhaps there was something else there too; a sort of longing, sad and tender. Thorin let his eyes become forever entwined with Bilbo’s as he grinned at him with an almost more-than-friendly smile. Thorin could feel his legs pulling him closer to Bilbo, but Bilbo stayed still. Thorin hands reached out and Bilbo lifted up his hand to once again show Thorin the acorn, but this was not what Thorin sought. Thorin closed Bilbo’s open hand and held it fast in his. He felt Bilbo give a little tremble and look down surprised at his enclosed hand. He looked back up at Thorin.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked hesitantly. For Bilbo’s plea, Thorin had no answer. He knew not what this was either, yet it felt like it had always been. The gap between Thorin and Bilbo began to close, and both could feel the breath of the other coming upon them in fast puffs. Their faces became feet, inches, and finally centimeters apart. All that was allowed now was a whisper.

“Thorin…”

Lids lowered and lips contained very little space between them. Suddenly, they heard movement from the other side of the hallway. Bilbo gave a startled jerk, and Thorin dropped his hand from Bilbo’s face, to which he just now realized he had placed upon his cheek. They put some distance between them, but Thorin’s admiring grin did not fade. Not until, however, Dwalin came from behind the wall, and suddenly a gold-gilded Thorin slowly began to return. Thorin had lost his moment, and he very much knew it.

~oOo~

Kili stared blankly at the parchment that lay before him, but his mind was anything but blank. It was riddled with thoughts, theories, and questions he knew he would never see answered. Fili could see Kili’s deepening anguish, as he retreated further and further into his mind.

“Kili, this is…” Fili began.

“It needs to be done, Fili. How else are they to know?” he said, sadly. Fili shook his head.

“You are taking this out of any realm of possibility. You….you are thinking too much about it.” he insisted. Kili lowered his head and sighed.

“This is something I feel very certain about, Fili. Please, be on my side with this.” he said. “I need you.” Kili didn’t look to see the look of sadness now spreading across Fili’s face. Kili picked up a nearby quill and began to write upon the parchment. Fili sighed.

“I hope you realize there are so many things that can go wrong with this. You could be doing this for no reason, and then Thorin could find it, and just think what he’d say!” Fili offered. Kili shook his head.

“Him finding out is not an issue I need to worry about...because I am going to tell him. I have nothing to hide. I have nothing that needs hiding.” Kili said sternly. Fili opened his mouth to protest, but then quickly closed it when he caught glimpse of exactly what it was Kili was writing and who it was he was writing to. He sighed again.

“Well...you seem sure. And even if it never happens, I will go with how you feel right now.” he smiled and place a hand upon Kili’s shoulder. Kili grasped his brother’s hand in his for a moment, and then continued with his writing. Fili watched as he did. As Kili finished, Fili frowned.

“That is…….how could that...er, idea, possibly have…”

“I just know. Now, who can I give this to so as to be sure it will get to him?”


	10. A Token of Our Friendship

It was all but clear to Bilbo now that Thorin’s mind was no longer his own. The gentle, caressing Thorin that had approached him hours ago was lost and all that remained now was a shell of the dwarf he knew. However, Bilbo was no longer sad about this fact, but rather becoming increasingly angry. How could Thorin allow himself to be consumed by this accursed gold? How could he cast a suspicious eye upon his kin? But what really upset Bilbo was how right Smaug was about Thorin, and how Thorin could allow that. But a part of Bilbo’s mind was lost in what could have been. What would have happened had they kissed? Perhaps it would have been enough to fix this entire mess? To fix him? Bilbo watched with surprise and disdain as Thorin ordered his company to seal off the entrance to the mountain.

Upon interrupting their moment, Dwalin had informed Thorin that the inhabitants of Laketown were now inhabiting the ruins of Dale, no doubt slowly but surely making their way to the mountain. Infuriated, Thorin had demanded the immediate blockade of the mountain. This did not go over very well with the rest of the company, but there was little they could do. However, that didn’t stop a select few from trying.

“I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won. I will not see it taken again.” Thorin boomed as he passed by to check the progress of the stone door. Bilbo was helping Kili tow a large wheelbarrow towards the half shaped gate, when Kili suddenly dropped his half of the load.

“The people of Laketown have nothing.” he protested. “They came to us in need, they have lost everything!” Thorin turned, angrily taken aback.

“Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship.” he replied, turning to face the now lit up city of Dale. “Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for.” He continued, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself. He glared over the city. Bilbo glanced at Kili, who looked as though he had lost something, or perhaps someone, and had just truly realized it. 

“More stone.” Thorin demanded, as he turned back towards the company. “Bring more stone to the gate!!!!” he yelled. Bilbo watched as Kili seemed to grow just as enraged as Thorin was, but nevertheless continued work on building the gate. Bilbo felt his arms grow limp and his body refused to move. His heart sank within him, like a stone in a bottomless river. He could think of nothing and only feel regret and dismay. Bilbo saw as Kili made his way up the steps, boulder in hand, attempting to help his brother place more stones into place. As he placed his rock and turned to retrieve more, Bilbo saw Thorin grab Kili’s arm forcefully and begin to whisper fast and fiercely. He could not hear them and could only grasp at what words he thought he saw their mouths form. All he could catch was Thorin mouth, Have you lost your senses?! and he saw the astounded expression on Fili’s face. Bilbo felt his mouth drop as he witnessed Kili rip his arm from Thorin’s grasp, turn his back to him, and head out of sight. Thorin did not watch him leave, but rather stared at the ground for several seconds, seeming completely in awe. Fili shook his head and took to the direction in which his brother went. Finally, an emotion other than hurt filled Bilbo. What in Middle-Earth could Kili have told him? he wondered, but scarcely had time to maintain that thought before Thorin began barking orders again. 

oOo

Bilbo tossed and turned, sleep always just only out of his reach. It wasn’t the horrendously loud snoring of the dwarves or the echo that lay throughout the mountain, but rather the constant sound of Thorin’s pacing in the hallway and the absence of Kili in the bed chambers. Balin had suggested that the dwarves and Bilbo all bunk together, to keep a bit safer, but Kili was nowhere to be seen, and Thorin refused to sleep. Nearing dawn, Bilbo finally fell into a light sleep. He saw nothing in his dreams, only heard. And what he heard were screams, battle cries, and the sounds of sword on flesh.

The following morning and afternoon were no better to Bilbo or Thorin. Kili had reappeared sometime a little before noon, and not much later than that, the dwarves noticed someone was riding their way towards Erebor from Dale. Bilbo climbed up to the rampart and squinted at the figure.

“Is-is that Bard?” he asked. Thorin’s expression grew fierce and angry. Bilbo then looked past Bard to see an entire army of elves standing at the entrance of Dale; their looks were fierce and poised, fixated on Erebor. After a while, Bard finally reached the gated entrance of the mountain.

“Hail, Thorin! Son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.” he said, halting his horse. Thorin seemed to not hear him.

“Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?” he asked, surprisingly calmly.  
“Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole?” Bard retorted. Thorin sneered.

“Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.” Thorin jeered. 

“My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement.” he paused. “Will you not speak with me?” Thorin quickly glanced over the horizon and gave Bard a slight nod, motioning that he would meet him below to speak. Bilbo saw Bard dismount and walk over to the stone gate, where Thorin wait for him. Bilbo decided it would be best to not eavesdrop on their conversation, as he figured he already knew that Thorin would not bow to the lakeman’s demands. Bilbo thoughts were startled when a raven took flight, soaring directly over his head and off into the distance. Bilbo scoffed it off and sat down, his back against the stone of the gate, waiting for Thorin and Bard to finish their talk.

It didn’t take very long until Bard signified that the conversation was over by angrily smacking the stone gate. Bilbo stood up and look over the ledge to see Bard riding off back towards Dale, with Thranduil waiting for him at its entrance. Thorin climbed back up the steps and looked aimlessly out at the army that was waiting to overtake him. Bilbo had had enough Thorin’s bad judgement. He clearly wasn’t level headed enough to understand how easily he could lose this mountain again.

“What are you doing?!” Bilbo blurted out. “You...cannot go to war.” he said, his thoughts now turning to everything and everyone he stood to lose if this war was started. Thorin did not turn to face him.

“This does not concern you.” he muttered.

“Excuse me, but just in case you haven’t noticed there is an army of elves out there!” Bilbo said annoyed, shaking his hand towards Dale. The dwarves all turned to look at Bilbo, mostly in surprise from his tone of voice. “Not to mention several angry fishermen.” Finally, Thorin turned to face Bilbo; however the look on his face was comical, as if Bilbo’s anger and frustration was indeed ridiculous. 

“We are, in fact, outnumbered.” Bilbo finished. Thorin smirked.

“Not for much longer.” he said in a cocky tone. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he realized how confused this comment made him. 

“What does that mean?”

“It means, Master Baggins….” Thorin began, now walking closer towards where Bilbo stood. “You should never underestimate dwarves.” Bilbo could feel his heart beat a little faster and tossed a glance towards the rest of the company to see if they if they looked suspicious of Thorin’s behavior. The only out of line look was Kili’s, whose expression was filled with anger and directed towards Thorin. Bilbo turned, as Thorin began to walk past him, and felt his expression melt into pure confusion. Could Thorin actually have a sound plan? Bilbo’s faith in the fact that he might was very much wavering.

“We have reclaimed Erebor….now we defend it.” Thorin said, his expression darkening as he slinked away, leaving the rest of his company to fear and wonder. Bilbo shot a look at Balin, who turned away from him quickly, but Bilbo could tell that worry brimmed from him. That was it. He had made up his mind.

oOo

“Gundabad…” Tauriel muttered, slightly out of breath. She and Legolas had perched themselves on a narrow hill overlooking the orc stronghold. Tauriel thought it odd that she felt so out of sorts, but soon her breathing became normal. “What lies beyond?” she asked Legolas. He glared at its gates.

“An old enemy.” he said, turning to her. He seemed to not have noticed Tauriel lacking stamina. “The ancient kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories; forged their weapons of war.” he explained. Tauriel looked back at the fortress.

“A light! I saw movement.” she whispered quickly. Legolas turned to look.

“We wait for the cover of night.” he said. “It is a fell place Tauriel. In another age, our people waged war on those lands.” he explained. Tauriel turned to glare at the dark and dismal place. How could such a thing exist, and no one have done anything about it in recent years? How could Thranduil just leave this place to spawn and grow in its malice? Suddenly, she noticed Legolas look at the ground, his expression glazed. She turned to him, her eyes wondering at the explanation. He turned to her, his eyes curious of her future reaction.

“My mother died there.” he said gently. Tauriel felt her heart drop. “My father does not speak of it….”Legolas drifted, his eyes glazed again. “There is no grave...no memory...nothing.” he said solemnly. Tauriel let her eyes drift from him to the ground. Could it have been this event that forced Thranduil to leave the rest of the world to its own devices? How awful it must have been for him, for Legolas. Suddenly, her thought turned towards Kili, but she banished them quickly. She could not think to lose him. She absentminded placed a hand upon her stomach and dragged her hand gently across it. Legolas turned to see this and gave Tauriel a now suspicious look.

“What were you doing with that dwarf in the forest, Tauriel?” he asked, slightly accusingly. Tauriel continued to look at the floor for a moment, but then turned to him, her hand still upon her stomach.

“Do not call him that.” she said, bitterly. Legolas looked slightly taken aback.

“Call him dwarf? That is what he is, Tauriel.” he retorted.

“How can you say it with such disdain? How can you just throw people into a group like you do and look so badly upon them? So hatefully?” she insisted.

“Hatefully?” he repeated. She turned from him.

“Do not bother denying it, it is clear in your voice.” she muttered. Legolas knit his eyebrows and let his back fall against a boulder.

“At first, when it occurred to me, I banished the thought as inane and ridiculous, but you have feelings for him. Am I wrong?” he asked rather knowingly. 

“Am I not allowed?” Tauriel asked defensively. Legolas’s expression became unreadable.

“What were you doing with him?” he asked again, pointedly. Tauriel’s hand dropped from her stomach. She inhaled gently.

“I laid with him.” she said, and Legolas’s face hardened.

“What?” his voice came out cold. She turned from him.

“I laid with him, Legolas, and I am not ashamed or regretful of my decision.” she paused and sighed. She looked out toward the horizon. “I am in love with him. And I have nothing but worry within my heart about what fate lies before him...before us.” Tauriel suddenly felt Legolas grab her left hand. She turned as she saw him inspect the ring that was upon her finger. As he looked at it his eyes widened, but subtle smirk pulled at his lips.

“Is this his?” he asked accusingly. Tauriel took her hand back.

“It is mine.” she said. She paused. “And I am his.” Legolas turned his head away slowly and stared into the ground as though he were trying to dig a hole into it with solely his mind. Throughout the rest of their time staking out Gundabad, neither said a word to each other, although many times they would have liked to. Tauriel sat there, her mind choking on her thoughts. She was not filled with shame or regret, but she felt guilty nonetheless. She dearly hoped that she hadn’t just lost a friend. 

oOo

Bilbo walked through the dark halls of Erebor as one condemned. He had been fighting and struggling with himself all day. At times he had seemed to make up his mind, but at other times, when he played it out, he began to shrink away from his decision. However, he knew deep down it would have to be done; if he wanted to save him. While tangled in his thoughts, Bilbo heard the clattering of metal on metal and turned the corner to see what it was making such noise. He was surprised to see all the company fitting themselves with armor and weapons. Before he could voice his shock, he noticed Thorin standing in the doorway to the armory, holding something in his hands.

“Master Baggins.” Thorin’s voice boomed through the echoing halls. “Come here.” he commanded. Bilbo hesitated, his confusion keeping his legs slow as he eventually made his way over to Thorin. Thorin did not move at first, but simply watch Bilbo as he sidled over. As he grew closer, Thorin then moved to meet him. His armor clattered against the stone ground, making Bilbo feel very uneasy. As Bilbo approached he made out what Thorin was holding, although he wasn’t altogether sure of what it was.

“You’re going to need this.” Thorin said, holding up a sort of chainmail shirt. Bilbo stared at him. “Put it on.” he ordered. Bilbo glanced at the shirt, grinned nervously, and began removing his jacket, feeling rather sheepish. 

“This vest is made of silver steel…” Thorin explained as Bilbo now removed his vest. Thorin held the shirt between them. “Mithril, it was called by my forebears.” For a fleeting moment, Bilbo and Thorin looked upon each other through the Mithril shirt. Thorin held it higher over Bilbo’s head, allowing for him to slip it on.

“No blade can pierce it.” he explained. He let the rest of the chainmail fall over Bilbo and turned to inspect it on him. Bilbo adjusted himself and looked at Thorin, who simply stared at him. He looked toward the armory and noticed the entire company was also staring at him. Bilbo gave a nervous chuckle.

“I look absurd! I’m not a warrior, I’m a hobbit.” he insisted. Thorin’s gaze upon him grew soft.

“It is gift...a token of our friendship.” he said gently. Bilbo tried to look into his eyes, but his piercing blue gaze was too much for him and all he could do was nodded. Thorin threw a hateful look towards his on looking company.

“True friends are hard to come by.” he said forcefully and without warning grabbed Bilbo by the sleeve of his newly bestowed Mithril, dragging him into the shadows.

“I have been blind, now I begin to see.” he said, dragging the hobbit. Finally, he released Bilbo, who gave him an amazed look. “I am betrayed!” Thorin exclaimed. Bilbo suddenly felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Betrayed.” he repeated. Thorin’s glare intensified.

“The Arkenstone.” he hissed. Bilbo gulped. Oh no, was all he could think. Thorin began to move closer to him and Bilbo could feel his breathing become fast and panicked. 

“One of them has taken it.” Thorin whispered to him. Bilbo’s eyes couldn’t have been any wider and the relief he felt was almost shameful. “One of them is false.” Thorin accused, although his tone sounded heavy to Bilbo, almost thick and poisoned. 

“Thorin...the quest is fulfilled. You’ve won the mountain…” he now found himself capable to look directly into Thorin’s gaze. “....is that not enough?”

“Betrayed by my own kin.” Thorin continued, not at all hearing what Bilbo was saying.

“No, no, no…” Bilbo said quickly. “You made a promise to the people of Laketown. Is-is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?” Thorin’s looked was glazed. “Our honor, Thorin, I was also there, I gave my word.” Thorin seemed to break slightly from his possession and grinned gently at Bilbo.

“For that I am grateful...it was nobly done,” he said softly, but his tone then turned instantly fierce. “...but the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold…….” Thorin stopped and looked at the floor, his head twisting as though he were in some sort of pain. “......is ours………” his words began to come in whispered increments. “.....and ours alone….” he began to move away from Bilbo, his movements forced and sloppy. “On my life….I will not part with a single coin…”his words came like sticky, murky, thick poison. “Not one….piece of it!” Marching dwarves now filled the void that lay between Thorin and Bilbo, although their gazes were not broken. Bilbo felt Thorin’s stare but knew that he did not see him, and as Bilbo glared back, he put aside all his reservations about going through with his plan. He knew now it was of little consequence what happened to him, as long as a king, his king, could be saved. 

You’re about to part with something much more valuable than any single gold piece, Bilbo thought as he turned his back to Thorin, or rather what was left of him.


	11. The Heart of the Mountain

It wasn’t the easiest thing for Bilbo to sneak away from Erebor that night. But the difficulties of his feat lay in his conscience mostly. He felt bad for what he had to do, but he knew he would have to keep reminding himself that this what for Thorin’s own good, and that was what he cared about most. After nearly plummeting into the moat outside the mountain and awaking everyone, Bilbo scurried as quickly and silently as he could across the road that led into Dale. As he got closer, he could see the lights flicker and move back and forth; seemed as though all were awake. He figured all he needed to do was to find the tent of the leaders and hope that Thorin as well did not go looking for him in the middle of the night. Upon entering the city, Bilbo heard the hurried voices of the townsmen, but one voice stood out above all others.

“-would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?” Bilbo heard a raspy voice inquire. Bilbo scurried across an open path and caught a glimpse of Gandalf. Finally! Some good fortune!, he thought. 

“It will not come to that.” Bilbo heard a voice he recognized as Bard’s reply. “This is a fight they cannot win!”

“That won’t stop them!” Bilbo announced rushing out from behind a pillar. “You think that the dwarves will surrender? They won’t! They will fight to the death to defend their own.”

“Bilbo Baggins?!” Gandalf exclaimed in delight and Bilbo couldn’t help but smile.

oOo

“If I’m not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards.” Thranduil accused, his gaze fixed on Bilbo. Bilbo looked around and at the ground, and finally, hesitantly, back at Thranduil.

“Yyyyyyyyeerrrsss…..sorry about that.” he said sheepishly. He noticed Bard give him an amused look. Bilbo stood up a bit straighter and walked to the table that lay in the center of the room. 

“I came to give you this.” he said as he laid a now unwrapped Arkenstone before them all. Thranduil rose from his seat in awe.

“The heart of the mountain…” he breathed. “The king’s jewel.” Bilbo looked at the ground solemnly. 

“And worth a king’s ransom.” Bard said, walking over to get a better look. Bilbo looked up now and nodded. This is what he wanted to hear. Bard then turned to him. “How is this yours to give?”

“I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure.” Bilbo explained and noticed Gandalf give him a slight smirk. Bard’s look grew into a confused one.

“Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty.” he questioned. Bilbo found himself shaking his head.

“I’m not doing it for you.” he said. He noticed that both Thranduil and Bard’s expressions turned somewhat comically suspicious. Bilbo felt his cheeks grow a little red.

“I know dwarves can be obstinate, and pig-headed, and... difficult. And suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can possibly imagine.” he said, shooting a look at Gandalf, who merely grinned. “But they are also brave and kind….” he paused, his heart and mind on Thorin. “...and loyal to a fault.” Bilbo looked at Gandalf, who seemed to be enlightened, and he hoped that he had not figured out his feelings for Thorin, although his mind told him that he probably had.

“I’ve grown very fond of them and I would save them if I can.” Bilbo continued to explain. He looked at the stone lying upon the table. His expression turned to one of hurt and sorrow.

“Now...Thorin values this stone above all else.” he said rather quietly. “In exchange for its return….I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war.” Thranduil and Bard looked at each, clearly thinking it over. Gandalf tilted his head and grinned at Bilbo, who only nodded slightly. 

“I believe it could work. What harm could there be in trying?” Bard insisted. Thranduil turned away and walked over to the entrance of the tent, his general meeting him.

“Hold the order, but remain nearby.” he said to the elf, who nodded. Bilbo let go a sigh of relief. He hoped he had made the right decision. He looked toward Gandalf, who nodded and motion towards the tent’s exit. Bilbo followed him, rather glad to be in his company. They walked for a while in silence, until Gandalf’s low rumbling voice broke it.

“Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow.” he said. Bilbo tossed a confused look his way.

“What?”

“Get as far away from here as possible.” Gandalf continued. Bilbo shook his head.

“I-I’m not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man, I’m not about to leave the company now!” he said, almost appalled. 

“There is no company.” Gandalf said forcefully. “Not anymore. And I don’t like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you’ve done.”

“I’m not afraid of Thorin!” Bilbo said tartly, falling behind Gandalf’s step. Gandalf turned.

“Well you should be.” he said, sinisterly. Bilbo gave him a defeated look. “Don’t underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded.” Bilbo hung his head. “Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain.” Gandalf paused and Bilbo looked up at him. A tiny grin pulled at his lips. “Almost all.” Bilbo tried to humor Gandalf, but he felt of little humor at all. Gandalf turned and stopped a straggly looking man. Bilbo recognized it as the same man that was always at the town master’s side back in Laketown. 

“You there!” Gandalf boomed. “Find this hobbit a bed. And fill his belly with hot food.” he nodded. “He’s earned it.” Bilbo walked off, not particularly wanting to go with this man, but food sounded good and he was rather tired. He noticed, however, that the man wasn’t behind him. He turned to Gandalf talking to him and caught the very end of their whispered conversation.

“If he should try to leave, do tell me.” he heard Gandalf mutter. The man seemed annoyed with his task. Bilbo smiled to himself. This would be easy.

oOo

It was, in fact, incredibly more easy to sneak past the massive army of elves and men than Bilbo thought it would be. However, he could not stop the awe he felt in seeing the gigantic hordes of the mixed races. He scurried past them as fast and quietly as he could, and made his way back up the stone gate the held Erebor secure. It wasn’t until he was back in the mountain that he heard the sound of an arrow striking the frozen ground.

“I will put the next one between your eyes!” he heard Thorin say. He looked up from his hiding place and saw Thorin hold and bow and arrow, with it drawn right at Bard and Thranduil. He heard the dwarves yell and rage in approval. He saw Thranduil smile and suddenly the entire ranks of elves drew their bows, aimed directly at the entrance of the mountain. He saw all but Thorin duck for cover. Thorin did not flinch and after a beat, Thranduil called off his troops aim, however Thorin did not lower his. 

“We have come to tell you that payment of your debt has been offered…” Thranduil grinned. “And accepted.” 

“What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!!” Thorin growled. Thranduil gave him a humorous look and then turned to Bard who reached into his inner coat pocket. Here it comes, Bilbo thought nervously. 

“We have this!” Bard said, holding up the gleaming Arkenstone for all to see. Thorin began lowering his bow. Fili jolted next to Thorin’s side.

“They have the Arkenstone!!” he exclaimed. “Thieves!!!! How came you by the heirloom of our house!?!?!!” Bilbo turned to look at Kili and saw his face grow grim and his head fall in sadness. “That stone belongs to the king!” Fili continued angrily.

“The king may have it.” Bard teased, tossing the gem into the air. “With our good will. But first…” he said placing the stone back into his coat. “...he must honor his word.” Bilbo saw Thorin glare in disbelief at Bard and finally shake his head.

“They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse.” he rumbled. “A filthy lie! The Arkenstone is in this mountain!!!!!” he bellowed. Oh no, Bilbo thought and knew he had to intervene. He leapt from his hiding place and scurried past a cluster of dwarves, who gave him stunned looks. “It is a trick!!!!” Thorin yelled. Bilbo gulped.

“I-it’s no trick. The stone is real.” Bilbo said timidly, finally making his presence known. Thorin did not turn around. “I gave it to them.” If Bilbo would have been in Thranduil or Bard’s position, he would have seen the look of pure betrayal and sadness upon Thorin’s face melt and twist into pure rage. Bard’s face the picture of worry for Bilbo, while Thranduil’s was eager to see how this would all turn out. Thorin now finally turned to face Bilbo.

“You……” he murmured. Bilbo felt his breath become caught within his chest.

“I took it as my fourteenth share.” he explained.

“You would steal from me?” Thorin words dragged, but his eyes betrayed his hurt feelings. Bilbo saw this and shook his head.

“Steal from you-no, no, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I’m an honest one.” he said in a poor attempt to lighten the gravity of the mood. Thorin took a few steps forward, his eyes now turning steely. “I’m willing to let it stand against my claim.” 

“Against your claim? Your claim.” Thorin now grinned evilly. “You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!!!” he yelled, throwing his bow against the ground and now beginning to rush at Bilbo. Bilbo felt his heart tearing in two.

“I- I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to….but….”

“But what, thief!?!” Thorin stopped. Thief! The nerve of him, Bilbo thought, now growing angry. He no longer cared if the gold was poisoning Thorin’s mind. He knew Thorin was better than this, stronger than this, and it was time to put this act to an end.

“You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word!! WOULD NEVER HAVE DOUBTED THE LOYALTY OF HIS KIN!!!” Bilbo found himself yelling. 

“Do not speak to me of loyalty!” Thorin snapped. He looked around wildly and Bilbo hung his head.

“THROW HIM FROM THE RAMPART!!!!” he heard Thorin scream. His head snapped back up and his heart was now in his throat. No one moved, though. Not one dwarf did as his king commanded for they knew he did not mean it. Thorin looked at everyone, enraged. He grabbed Fili, who happened to be nearby, and ripped him toward him.

“DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!?!?!” he screamed, pulling at his nephew, who fought back. Kili intervened and ripped his brother from Thorin’s grasp. “THEN I WILL DO IT MYSELF!!!!” he yelled fiercely and before Bilbo knew it, Thorin was dragging him and positioning him to throw him over the side of the wall. “CURSE YOU!!!!” he screamed. The dwarves attempted to free Bilbo from Thorin’s wild and poisoned grip, but to no avail. “CURSED BE THE WIZARD WHO BROUGHT YOU UPON THIS COMPANY!!!” Bilbo felt Thorin shout into his face. He felt his body being held over the edge. He felt a whimper rise in his throat, but he did not try to pull away, for his shock and despair was too great.

“IF YOU DON’T LIKE MY BURGLAR…..” Bilbo heard Gandalf’s voice boom with intensity. “...then please don’t damage him. Return him to me.” Thorin stopped suddenly and Bilbo felt his grip loosen. “You’re not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you?” Gandalf taunted harshly. “Thorin, son of Thrain.” Bilbo saw Thorin’s eyes widen, but he was now free from his grasp. He fell onto the cold stone floor, but immediately felt himself being dragged from it. He looked up and saw Bofur helping him to his feet. Bilbo gave him a grateful look.

“Go!” he said hurriedly, motioning towards the rope hanging of the side of the gate. As Bilbo took the rope, he could hear Thorin’s voice screaming at Gandalf.

“Never again will I have dealings with wizards!!! Or shire-rats!!!!!” he thundered. Gandalf did not give a response. As Bilbo’s feet touched the ground, he could feel his heart drop and the sadness well up. Surely Thorin didn’t truly feel this way….right? Bilbo tried to tell himself that this was that gold talking; that poisonous, sickly gold.

“Are we resolved? The Arkenstone for what was promised?” Bard shouted up at the dwarves. Bilbo inched his way over towards Gandalf. He looked up and saw Thorin look to the East in desperation and then back at the army that lay before him, ready to attack. 

“Give us your answer!!” Bard insisted. “Will you have peace...or war?” Thorin said nothing, yet all eyes were on him. He turned when suddenly a large black crow, the same one that flew from right over Bilbo’s head, as he noticed, landed right at Thorin’s side. Once again, Thorin looked toward the East. 

“I will have war.” he declared. Suddenly all felt the rumble, and Bilbo saw Gandalf turn toward the East as well, his expression unreadable. Bilbo saw what grew in the distance; an army. A massive army of dwarves trotted against the horizon. 

“Ironfoot…..” Bilbo heard Gandalf mutter. Thranduil moved quickly, calling his army to face the oncoming hoard and Bard followed. The dwarves of Erebor yelled and cheered, but from what Bilbo could see, Fili and Kili were not as enthusiastic as the others. Gandalf moved the Elven army and Bilbo hurriedly followed. He saw the leader of the hoards, but with a spinning head, wasn’t sure if this was who Gandalf muttered about.

“Who is that? He doesn’t look very happy.” he said, rushing along Gandalf’s side. 

“It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills...Thorin’s cousin.” Gandalf said gruffly. What a way to meet the family, Bilbo thought.

“Are they alike?” he asked.

“I’ve always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two….” Gandalf said giving Bilbo a stiff look. Bilbo sighed. It seemed that was all he was doing these days.

oOo

It wasn’t long, the banter between the two armies. However, it was in fact long enough for the orc army to come in from the Northeast with their surprise attack. Dain’s army was the first to respond, sending hordes of dwarves to fight the oncoming ranks. The dwarves of Erebor shouted in support of their kin, but Fili was the first to react.

“I’m going over the wall, who’s coming with me?” he shouted, as the dwarves voiced their agreement. 

“Stand down.” Thorin found himself saying. 

“Are we to do nothing?!” Kili said, disgusted. 

“I said, stand down!!!!” Thorin yelled louder. He felt himself descend the staircase and head towards the great throne room. He felt trapped, not within the mountain, but within himself. He could see himself, see all he was doing, but was powerless to stop it. Every time a decision was to be made, he tried desperately to break through; to do what Thorin Oakenshield would do. But the power, the gold overwhelmed him. It was a while before Dwalin found Thorin seated upon Thror’s throne, muttering to himself.

“Thorin….those are our people! They are dying out there!!” he exclaimed. Thorin sat up; he knew what Dwalin was saying, but only one thing fell from his lips.

“There are halls beneath halls within this mountain….places we can fortify.” he babbled. He saw Dwalin give him a dubious look. “Sure up, make safe! Yes...yes…” he rose from his throne. “That is it….we must move the gold further underground, to safety!!” Thorin felt his body hurry toward the treasury. 

“Did you not hear me!?!?!” Dwalin yelled, his voice bouncing off the stone wall. Thorin turned. “Dain is surrounded. They are being slaughtered, Thorin.” Thorin wanted to look at Dwalin, wanted to tell him to rally the company, but he just kept looking at Erebor, at the kingdom he had not seen in so long. He just couldn’t help it.

“Many die in war….” he said, his eyes fluttering as if he were drunk. “Life is cheap….but a treasure such as this….cannot be counted in lives lost.” his eyes began to well. “It is worth all the blood we can spend.” he spat. Dwalin’s expression became soft.

“You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head….and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.” Dwalin said. 

“Do not speak to me...as if I were some lowly dwarf lord….as if I were still…Thorin Oakenshield.” Thorin voice cracked. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung it into nothingness. “I am your king!!!!” he screamed. 

“You were always my king. You used to know that once.” Dwalin’s eyes teared up. “Bilbo is right…,” Dwalin said and Thorin felt his head snap violently towards him. “you cannot see what you have become.”

“Go….get out….before I kill you.” Thorin threatened meagerly. He could see the hurt in Dwalin’s face, similar to the one he saw in Bilbo’s face. Dwalin backed away from the possessed dwarf that lay before him and turned sadly away. Thorin watched him leave but felt as though he wasn’t really seeing his friend. Everything was blurred; confused. There was only one thing that kept resounding through Thorin’s mind; gold. The need was insatiable, toxic, and guiltily pleasurable. Thorin staggered his way into the great hall, its floors coated in pure, solid gold. He felt his body shaking from the deadly desire to meld with this gold, to become one with it. He paced against it, across it, drinking in every last golden ounce of it. His mind told him this was the true treasure, but his heart was raging fiercely against it, pushing forth from scores of voices, just what was truly this king’s treasure. He heard his own thick voice brooding, pouring against the others.

A treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost.

However, the others soon overtook his own, yelling and falling upon him in a fevered downpour. 

A sickness lies upon that treasu-

The blind ambition of a mountain king!!!

AM I NOT THE KING?!?!?!

I will not paaaart with a siiiiingle coin…...

Thorin felt the gleaming golden floor below him rumble with movement; a slinking, slithery kind of movement.

He cannot see beyond his own desire!!!

A sickness, which drove your grandfather mad!!

I am not my grandfather…..

You are the heir to the throne…

They are dying out there….!!!

Take back your-

They are dyiiiinnnggg-

Take back…..

……..you are changed, Thorin……

I am not my grandfather…..

Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor….?

The floor moved with the tail of the serpent that glided through it. It caressed itself around him. Thorin had heard the voice as soft as the summer breeze and just as warm; a treasure. He felt himself splitting in two. He saw himself clearly now, struggling, fighting against the delectable golden poison.

There he was; the dwarf- king under the mountain, consumed by a trivial desire, a pitiful bauble. There he clamored, his voice screaming out, arching its way over the wave after golden wave. The finery became of the heaviest stone and he saw himself fall deeper.

“Nooooo!!!!” he saw the scream escape from his throat. “Bilbo!!!!!!”

And it was then that the demon king had died; consumed by the serpent’s golden, liquid fire, and it was now that Thorin Oakenshield rose from the ashes; the crownless yet again to be king.


	12. The Battle of the Five Armies

Kili sat on a chunk of stone, pondering everything that had transpired and that which was currently happening. He heard the clatter of steel on shield. He heard the yells of men, dwarves and elves, fighting together. And, although he did not wish war upon any of them, he felt a sense of pride that they could all fight together, as allies. This is what he truly wished for the world; for it to join with itself, rather than against. But his satisfaction was made bitter by the question within his head; is this the only way any of them would work together? When they had no choice? When life hung in the balance?

It was this that added to his wish to have more time. True, he could sit in this hollow mountain and sulk with the other dwarves, wondering how many of their kin was being massacred, or he could stand up to his poisoned uncle and demand that they fight. Had this been all to stand in his way, he would have done it without a second’s hesitation, but his vision filled with the green eyes of his love, her fiery hair, and her pale skin. His mouth filled with her taste and his nostrils with her scent, and he could almost feel her soft flesh under his fingertips. This is what he did not want to leave behind, but it was also this he wanted to fight for. He knew he would have to leave her, but at least he wouldn’t be leaving her alone. That was his only comfort.

Footsteps broke Kili from his inner wanderings, and he knew that Thorin was approaching. He took a breath and uttered a small prayer under his breath.

“Mahal, please, watch over them, and please let me see her again... upon the 64th day of the 64th year. Please, let me spend the undying days with her.” he whispered, and as he finished he felt a gentle wind caress his cheek, brushing past his hair. He looked up and saw Thorin’s silhouette approaching from the shadows. He stood up quickly and straightened his shoulders, preparing for whatever Thorin might do. He paused for a moment, taking a look at Thorin, inspecting him. Something about him was different, but this would not change Kili’s resolve to speak his mind to his uncle. 

“I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight OUR BATTLES FOR US!!!!!!!!!” Kili shouted at Thorin, who simply continued to stride toward him. “It is not in my blood Thorin….” Thorin stopped and looked into Kili’s eyes.

“No, it is not.” he said to him gently and unencumbered. “We are sons of Durin.” Kili felt tears reach his eyes. “And Durin’s folk do not feign from a fight.” Kili felt his mouth tremble; his uncle had returned. Thorin beamed at Kili and nuzzled his forehead with his own. Kili felt his uncle’s passion and pain, and knew that now they were to fight for their home and their kin. Kili felt his mind face, but Thorin interrupted his thoughts.

“I know what it is you carry within your heart. It is your path and I shall not stand in the way of it. I only hope she loves you as you do her and will safely harbor whatever legacy you have left her.” Thorin whispered, his words only for Kili. He nudged Kili’s head with his one last time and head towards the rest of the company, leaving Kili feeling resolved with his fate. 

oOo

Thorin only wished Bilbo was here; there was so much that he needed to say to him. However, he knew he had to press on, and only hoped he would see his hobbit one last time before the end.

“I have no right to ask this of any of you…..” Thorin said humbly. Kili and Dwalin followed close behind him. “But, will you follow me one last time?” Thorin half expected the company to turn from him, due to the way he had been acting recently. But he felt his heart brim with pride when each and every dwarf in that hall lifted his weapon, be it axe or sword and readied to follow their king to the end. Thorin heard the clamor outside and knew that his kin were in dire need. He looked at Bombur and nodded. He grinned and rushed up to the rampart. He nodded at the rest of the dwarves.

“Make ready to break down that wall.”

At the sound of Bombur’s horn bellowing the coming attack, all stopped in their tracks. A brief moment of eager silence seemed to fill the world. And then it was suddenly that an enormous golden bell broke through the serpent king’s barrier and made way for the true king under the mountain to join in the battle. The company rushed and followed their king ever willingly. The army of Ironhill dwarves shouted and called to Thorin. Dain screamed in delight.

“TO THE KING!!!! TO THE KING!!!!!”

And so it was, the enemy began to faulter, and Azog felt a chill up his spine.

oOo

Bilbo ran unto a nearby balcony within the city limits of Dale. He had heard the call and leapt to see if it could really be true. He saw the company, led by Thorin, rallying and fighting, sending orcs flying through the air. Bilbo once again felt hope in his heart.

“The dwarves!!! They’re rallying….” he breathed. Gandalf came up from behind him, beholding the same sight.

“They’re rallying to their king!” his voice filled with delight. Bilbo grinned. He heard a commotion come from below.

“Any man who wants to give their last, follow me!!!” he heard Bard shout to his troops. Bilbo felt the heaviness fall from his heart; Thorin was the guiding light for men, dwarves, and even elves, to fight together as one. He wondered if there would ever be another like him. He turned and saw Gandalf wink at him as he ran off to rejoin the battle. Bilbo felt a pip in his step; his vigor was renewed to once again fight and die for Thorin.  
Battle continued to ensue, and Bilbo surprised even himself at how well he could hold his own. He made sure to stay close to Gandalf; he figured it would be best to not lose him down here. After several minutes of fighting, Bilbo turned to notice a horse with two elves mounted upon it making its way toward him and Gandalf.

“Gandalf!” yelled the blond elf.

“Legolas! Legolas Greenleaf!!!” Gandalf exclaimed making his way to the elves. Bilbo leaned past Gandalf and saw a very beautiful, very worried looking red-haired elf maiden, her hand clasped upon her scimitar. 

“There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs, they are almost upon us!” Legolas said, only ever-so-slightly breathless.

“Gundabad...this was their plan all along…” Gandalf muttered. “Azog engages our forces, and then Bolg sweeps in from the North!” he said bitterly. Bilbo felt his courage wane.

“Wha-the North?! Where is the North, exactly?” he said, annoyed and out of breath. Gandalf looked at Bilbo with worry.

“Ravenhill…” he rumbled. Bilbo locked eyes with Legolas for a split second, who gave him a indifferent look.

“Ravenhill….” Bilbo said, breathlessly. He walked towards Gandalf, getting a better view of the hill. Bilbo felt as though he could no longer breath. His heart was beginning to skip beats. “Th-Thorin is up there…...and Fili, and Kili, they’re all up there!!!” There was no doubt; they had to be warned. Gandalf shared this thought and quickly made off towards the lower part of the city, where they had last seen Thranduil. It wasn’t long before Bilbo noticed the red-haired elf following them, with Legolas close behind.

oOo

Tauriel felt every breath of cold, bitter air enter her body, but its sting had no effect on her. She saw Gandalf find Thranduil but stayed behind when he confronted him.

“My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill. The dwarves are about to be overrun! Thorin must be warned.” Gandalf stuttered. 

“By all means warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land...no more.” Thranduil said indifferently. Tauriel felt rage bubble within herself. This needed to stop now. She made ready to follow him when she heard the hobbit speak.

“I’ll go.” She heard Gandalf snort in response.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll never make it.”

“Why not?”

“Because they will see you coming and kill you.”

“No, they won’t.” Tauriel looked to see the hobbit with the purest look of determination in his expression. “They won’t see me.” Gandalf didn’t look so sure.

“It’s out of the question…..I won’t allow it.” Tauriel knew the hobbit’s response before he uttered it.

“I’m not asking you to allow it, Gandalf.” he said and with it gave Gandalf a last fleeting glance and took off. Tauriel was glad of this hobbit’s courage, and it strengthened her’s all the more. She ran to the bottom most part of town and placed herself between the exit she knew Thranduil would take. She stood there for only a moment before he arrived.

“You will go no further!!” she demanded in Elvish. “You will not turn away. Not this time.” 

“Get out of my way.” Thranduil sneered. 

“The dwarves will be slaughtered.” Tauriel insisted.

“Yes, they will die.” he said with a smirk. “Today...tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal.” he chided. Tauriel felt pure, devastating rage guide her hand to her arrows, and the other to her bow, aiming it fiercely at her own king. 

“You think your life is worth more than theirs?! When there is no love in it, there is no love in you!” she snarled. Within a moment, Thranduil had sliced Tauriel’s bow in two in a similar fit of rage and held its tip to her throat. 

“What do you know of love?! Nothing!” he snapped. “What you feel for that dwarf is not real.” Tauriel looked at him with shock. “Yes, I know what it is you’ve done with him! Do you not think I know what goes on within my own kingdom?! I know you laid with that wretch! To me, you are no better, nor worth any more than him. You are worthless.” he scoffed. “You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?” Suddenly another blade appeared, moving Thranduil’s away from Tauriel.

“If you harm her….you will have to kill me.” Legolas said fierce Elvish. And it was here that Thranduil had no words, only silence. Legolas turned to Tauriel.

“I will go with you.” he said. Tauriel gave him a grateful look and left swiftly. There was only so much time.

oOo

Bilbo ran as fast as his feet could carry him; scaling that hill was no meager feat. With the ring around his finger, he did indeed feel a little faster, but he hated how blurred everything became when he was within the protecting invisibility of it. It had been at least 10 minutes before Bilbo finally caught sight of Thorin and Dwalin upon the hill top. Where are Fili and Kili?, he wondered. As he began to end his intense run, he ripped the ring from his finger and took in a sharp breath.

“Thorin!!” he cried. He saw Thorin turned and his expression was one of relief and joy. 

“Bilbo!” he said in breathless delight. He moved to meet him, but Bilbo turned, moving out of the way of him.

“You have to leave here, now. Azog has another army, attacking from the North.” Bilbo saw Thorin’s face fill with sick surprise. “This watchtower will be completely surrounded; there’ll be no way out!” Bilbo pleaded. 

“We are so close, that orc-scum is in there! I say we push on!” Dwalin exclaimed.

“No!” Thorin said, placing a hand upon Dwalin to stop him from leaving. “That’s what he wants. He wants to draw us in.” Bilbo saw Thorin’s face fall into sheer horror as he looked at the other side of the watchtower. “This is a trap!” he breathed.

“Where are Fili and Kili?” Bilbo asked nervously. Dwalin turned, looking out over the cliff. Thorin gave Bilbo a sad look and hung his head.

“No…” Bilbo uttered. Thorin shook his head.

“Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!” Thorin ordered of Dwalin. 

“Thorin...are you sure about this?” he protested.

“Do it.” Thorin insisted. “We live to fight another day.” He threw a glance at Bilbo, who nodded. They began to head off when the sickening sound of drums approached from overhead. All turned with nagging horror raging at their insides. Lights flickered from inside the tower, drums marched to the beat, and from the top of the hill, Azog held Fili by his tunic, hoisting him into the air for all to see. Bilbo felt his heart fall, as he also noticed Kili down below, watching. Azog spouted something in orcish, that which only Thorin could make out. Bilbo felt frozen to the ground; he wished more than anything to stop this. 

“Run!!!!” Fili shouted at them, but none could bring themselves to remove Fili from their sight. With his last word uttered, Azog thrust his rusty blade into Fili, who died within seconds. Azog released his grasp on Fili’s now lifeless form and let it tumble to the ground below, where Bilbo saw it land right in front of Kili. Bilbo wanted to cry, scream, and run toward them all at once, but he didn’t; none but Kili ran towards his brother’s killer, blade drawn and expression fierce. Bilbo closed his eyes; he had failed.

“KILI!!!” Thorin screamed as he ran for his last remaining nephew. Dwalin followed closely, covering Thorin. Bilbo stumbled backwards, drawing his sword in a dizzy haze. This couldn’t be real. Bilbo was having trouble grasping reality. He wanted to run after Thorin, make sure he was still safe, but his mind was shutting down. He stumbled around until he heard a shrill screech fill the air. He turned and was greeted by a hoard of demented looking bats. He ducked out of reaction and turned to see an entire army of orc headed straight for him. Suddenly an axe swung overhead and Bilbo realized that Dwalin had returned. He dug his weapon into the flesh of the orc that had made ready to do the same to Bilbo. Dwalin turned.

“Are you just going to sit there or actually start fighting?!” he yelled. Bilbo stood up indignantly and readied his sword. An orc came up from his left and he sliced his gut, pulled back and plunged Sting into the orc’s chest. He was going to be useful this time.

oOo

Tauriel ran surprisingly faster than Legolas could keep up, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the horde of bats surrounding the tower. 

“No…” she breathed. She turned to look at Legolas, whose reply was in his eyes. He turned and grasped hold of the first bat he saw flying towards them. He lept into the air with it and both headed towards the tower. Tauriel scanned the tower from her position and suddenly heard a loud, distressed grunt. She adjusted her gaze and saw Kili fiercely fighting off three orcs at once. 

“Kili!!!” she breathed. She ran up many steps and into a crumbled hallway. She heard the sound of metal on metal, cold and harsh upon each other. She turned the corner to be greeted by a raging orc. It swung it’s sword at her, but missed at she bent over backwards, avoiding it. She dispatched the orc quickly and turned her attention for the other two who had just joined in. She fought her way toward the top of the tower. After killing about five orcs, she stopped.

“Kili!!!” she shouted. There was a pause.

“TAURIEL!!!!” she heard him call out. She continued to climb.

“KILI!!!!!!” and as the sound of his name left her lips, she found herself face to face with Bolg, spawn of Azog. Her breath caught in her chest. They engaged and as they fought, Tauriel felt her strength waning. After minutes, her sword was ripped from her and her neck was caught in Bolg’s slimy grasp.

“Aaaahhhhh!!!!!!!” she choked. 

“TAURIEL!!!!!!” she heard Kili scream. She kicked her attacker and attacked with her   
fist, but was ultimately thrown against a nearby wall. She felt her back violently hit the stone and she let out a cry of pain. She turned over onto the icy ground and saw her attacker coming back for a final blow. To her horror, Kili appeared just above them and leapt onto Bolg, attempting to subdue his lover’s attacker. He held fast to the orc, but was tossed onto the nearby staircase. Kili was hardly phased and came at him again, lunging. He swung and hit, which angered Bolg, causing him to jam his fist to Kili’s face, causing him to submit and become caught in the orc’s grip. As Bolg attempted the final strike, he was interrupted again by Tauriel now jumping upon him. She attempted to wrangle the weapon from his grasp, but thrown onto the ground, once again, this time almost falling from the cliff. Kili saw this, but as strong as he was, was nothing compared to Bolg. Tauriel rolled onto her side and caught a glimpse of her husband. Their eyes locked and suddenly Tauriel knew she had seen this before. 

It was only a fleeting moment between dwarf and elf, husband and wife, that here,   
whether unknowingly or not, they saw the life leave each other. The rusty sword plunged into Kili’s flesh, digging unforgivingly into his chest and Tauriel felt all of it. Kili never took his eyes off of her, even as they began to flutter and a tear, that single tear, fell from his cheek. 

“KILI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” was the last thing Tauriel remembered saying. What happened next was a blur, but once again she felt her back against the snowy ground and her blurred vision saw Legolas, now engaging Bolg. Not entirely conscious, Tauriel got up and made her way back to where Kili fell, hoping that he was holding on, for at least, a bit longer.


	13. Return to Me

It was all Tauriel could do to not collapse upon the cold, unforgiving snow before she could make it back to where Kili now lay dying. Her mind was a blur and her vision seemed to inch in and out of darkness. She trudged against the icy ground, past rock and fallen orcs, before finally making it to the red, warm patch of snow that Kili lay upon. Through her foggy vision, it seemed as though he was not moving and she feared that she had come too late. As she felt the hot tears begin to cloud her vision even more, she heard a soft moan, like a kiss of the wind against her ear.

“Kili?!” she cried in a hoarse voice. She moved closer to him and saw his chest rising and lowering very, very gently, with a quiver to accompany it. “Kili…” she said softly. His eyes opened gently and, as her vision slowly came back to her, she could see the smile in them. 

“Amralime…” he said very quietly. She smiled sadly and pushed back his blood soaked hair.

“I-I’m going to save you…”she stuttered. She began to undo his coat to get a better look at his wound, but before she could even untie it, he stopped her. He shook his head.

“No, my love. There is n-nothing that can be done.” he said, his voice growing softer. Tauriel felt her hot tears fall upon the snow, mixing with the fresh blood. Suddenly she felt the cold air upon her cheek being interrupted by the touch of Kili’s warm hand.

“I couldn’t go….not yet...I had to tell you….first….” he said with difficulty. He began to cough and Tauriel could see a surge of blood pour from out of his wound. 

“Nnooooo…” she whispered frantically. Kili steadied himself and placed his hand upon hers. To Tauriel’s great confusion and surprise, he placed his other hand upon her abdomen. She briefly wondered if she had been injured there and was simply not feeling it.

“Do not let your strength waiver….” Kili began to grow quiet. “Never stop fighting…. never stop saving people…. saving the world...” he paused. “..........Tauriel, I love you…..” he motioned of her to come closer. She did and felt his lips upon her ear. “........I shall always be with you…” Tauriel nodded as tears now drenched her blood stained face. She placed her hand behind Kili’s head as they shared one last, gentle kiss. Suddenly, his head fell heavy into Tauriel’s hands, and she knew he was gone. None were around to hear this poor elf’s cry, but had they been, the pure beauty and sorrow that filled her voice would have broken even the stoutest of hearts. Tauriel of the Woodland Realm, wife of Kili of Durin’s folk, lay beside the body of her beloved husband, wishing beyond hope to be with her love again.

oOo

Thorin only had a second to realize that Dwalin was no longer beside him before he was swarmed by orcs. Thorin let out a great yell as he rushed the oncoming throng. Thorin continued to dodge orc advances. As it came down to one orc against Thorin, he felt himself being pushed back, which began leading him to the edge of the fall, and thusly caused him to lose his footing and fall hard upon his back, half of him dangling over the edge of the falls. Echoes of clanging and cold steel echoed from the lower half of the falls, where Legolas had engaged Bolg in a massive battle of almost equaled skill. However, neither battling parties seemed to notice the other, until Thorin, upon falling, let out a great yell and caught Legolas’s attention. He noticed that the dwarf was at the mercy of the orc that now loomed over him with his great, rusty sword. Legolas had fought Bolg into a temporary submission and now look at his weapon, Orcrist, the sword he had confiscated from Thorin earlier that month. He gave a semi-exhausted sigh and made a quick, and unusual decision. He flailed his arms above his head and raised the sword high. He readied and sent the sword spiraling into the chest of Thorin’s attacker. Thorin turned quickly to see who it was who had come to his aid and when he realized, he gave him a grateful nod. Legolas met his quick gaze and they both knew the peace now between them. Thorin quickly turned back to his now deceased adversary and as his lifeless form fell, he reached out and grabbed the swords hilt, reclaiming it before it fell with the orc. 

As Thorin felt a slight happiness from being reunited with his sword, Azog himself came out from above him, almost landing upon Thorin with his massive jump, and so the final battle began between them, and it was if they both knew this, for they fought harder than either of them had fought before. Great roars of anger and grunts of desperation echoes from them as they slid over the icy ground. Soon it became a dance of Azog throwing his weight around his great mace and Thorin, in turn, ducking from it. Thorin could tell Azog was tiring of this pattern of evasion, and that was his plan. Within the course of a single second, Thorin felt as though he would walk away from this, as though he could have a life after this horrid war; he would give Fili a proper burial and ready Kili to eventually take the throne in his brother’s stead. He would build a life as king, ruling with his chosen partner; the one he truly loved. He could live a happy life with him, if only he would be allowed to walk away from this. This fueled his fire and he continued to fight for that glimmer of a dream.

oOo

Bilbo raged against orc after orc, sending heads sprawling off the mountain side, sliding his sword into bats and chopping at the already mangled looking wargs. His blood-shed was incredible, even Dwalin paused for a moment of disbelief to see Bilbo’s sword dripping with blood as if it was made of it. Indeed, Bilbo was quite furious; he was angry that these heinous creatures barred his path from Thorin. For all he knew, Thorin could be….no, he couldn’t bear to even entertain the notion. Bilbo began to drive his way past the coming onslaught of orcs, attempting to make it through the ruins and up to where Thorin was. One orc noticed Bilbo’s movements and acted quickly, taking the hard metal handle of his sword to Bilbo’s skull. All at once, Bilbo’s body seized and he fell hard upon the frozen ground. All faded and went dark within his perspective and he was not able to see Dwalin step in to seize the orc who bumped him before the scum dealt Bilbo a crushing blow. 

“Bilbo! BILBO!!” Dwalin called out, but Bilbo was nowhere near close enough to consciousness to hear it. Bilbo would come to curse this turn of events for years and years to come, for had not have happened…

oOo

Thorin darted out from Azog’s reach, his sword continuously singing along with every stroke of his nemesis’ mace. Thorin himself was growing weary of this same fight of hit and dodge. As Azog once again attempted to embed his mace in Thorin’s skull, he instead smashed through the ice strewn ground, which both now realized was not ground at all, but water. Apparently neither had realized that they had wandered onto a frozen waterfall. 

Thorin stared at the whole in the ice and a grinned spread across his lips. He glared at Azog, who angrily swung at him again. Thorin continued to dodge, but in a way to where Azog would set himself up for his own demise. After a couple of hard swings, chance had it that Azog’s rusted weapon embedded itself hard within the ice and he was unable to retrieve it. Thorin took a good look into the face of his attacker and with an expression that spelled out Azog’s foolishness, Thorin stepped off the rift of ice Azog had created in his fury, and then let gravity take its course. Confusion and panic spread across the great orc’s face as he realized himself slipping into the icy waters. Thorin felt his breath coming from him in fast, hot puffs, as he fully noticed just how exhausted he was. He felt his feet begging to take their leave of this forsaken place, but Thorin felt it necessary to make sure his adversary was dead. As he lingered and watched Azog slowly slip into death, his mind wandered back to Bilbo. For a moment he wondered if he was alright, but then his memory recalled to him how Bilbo was the one always saving him through this whole journey, and he grinned slightly to himself. He lingered there, his mind on Bilbo and his eyes on Azog, watching his eyes close slowly. Thorin let out an exasperated sigh and began to leave the icy battleground. 

No sooner had Thorin moved a single step did he suddenly feel a sharp, icy cold pain surge through his foot. He let out a wail of frustration and pain, the feeling bringing him upon his knees. In a huge crash and clatter of ice, Azog burst to the surface and set himself upon Thorin, his blade quivering against his, desperately trying to pierce the mountain king. Thorin felt his strength waning as well as his resolve. He felt his arms beginning to buckle and realized the only thing he could do. Thorin took a breath, closed his eyes and felt a single tear fall from him. “I’m sorry, Bilbo…” he whispered. He opened his eyes and pulled his sword from Azog’s blade, allowing it to slice into his chest, scraping and cutting into his flesh. 

“Ahhhhhhhh!!!” burst from Thorin and he saw the look of utter triumph that was spreading across Azog’s face turn into pure confusion and horror as Thorin turned the great orc over, pulled the rusted blade from his chest and in turned plunged Orcrist into Azog, so far deep, it pierce the ice beneath him. Thorin allowed himself to relish the feeling of Azog’s last breath leaving him, as he had now rid Middle Earth of the putrid scum. Thorin left his sword in the orc for good measure and wandered over to the edge of the falls, looking upon the armies working together to rid of the last of the orc onslaught. He looked over at his kingdom, the mountain that stood so steadfast against all its enemies. He felt his breath become fast and forced, and the cold of the air became nothing to the cold breath of death he now felt upon him, as he heard his own body thud against the ice.

oOo

Bilbo groaned as he came to. His gaze met the sky above him and he noticed the eagles had arrived. He grinned through his grogginess. 

“The eagles….” he moaned happily. He wriggled and groaned as he forced himself up. He stood up, rubbing his head and saw a figure standing down below on the frozen falls. He squinted, trying to make out the figure. After a moment he realized. Thorin!, he thought and for a moment he felt relief; he had made it! That moment ended quite quickly and horribly when he saw Thorin fall heavily upon the icy ground. 

“Ohhhh my…” he said and quickly rushed to Thorin’s side. He trotted down the frozen steps of the ruins to Thorin’s frigid body down below. He dropped his sword and kneeled beside him.

“B-Bilbo!” Thorin coughed. 

“Nooo, noo, don’t move. Lie still…” he insisted as he inspected Thorin’s wound. He lifted part of Thorin’s vest and could see a gaping wound that was gushing blood. 

“Ooooohhh, ermmmmm…..” Bilbo grimaced, trying to keep from being sick. 

“I’m glad you’re here…” Thorin said breathlessly. 

“Shhh….” Bilbo insisted. Bilbo looked into Thorin’s eyes and saw such sadness he thought he would never see in those eyes.

“I wish to part from you in…….in friendship….” Thorin stuttered. 

“No, you are not going anywhere, Thorin….” Bilbo said turning his attention towards applying pressure to Thorin’s wound. “You’re going to live.”

“I would take back…..my words I said to you at the gate...you did what only a true friend would do…...forgive me.” he sputtered. Bilbo gave him a dubious look. How could he think that Bilbo wouldn’t have immediately forgiven him for that?

“I was too blind to see….I… I am so sorry…..” Thorin continued his tone full of remorse. “....that I have led you into such peril….” his voice quivered and he began to cough weakly.

“I-I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin!” Bilbo said quickly. “Each and every one of them!” Thorin turned toward him and gave him an unreadable look. Bilbo gave him an encouraging grin. “It is far more than any Baggins deserves.” Thorin’s expression melted into a grin. Bilbo felt his face grow closer to Thorin’s. 

“Farewell, Master Burglar…” Thorin began to say. Bilbo lowered his head, refusing to believe that this was happening. “Go back to your books, and your armchair…..plant your trees, watch them grow….” Bilbo turned to stare into Thorin’s eyes. “If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place…..if more of us gave in to love…perhaps time would be less wasted…Bilbo, I am sorry…so-o sorry…” Finally, Thorin’s breathing turned into nothing but coughs and sputters of blood. “Y-you were my….true….treasure….” Thorin whispered upon his failing breath. Bilbo felt tears begin to blur his vision, as he then saw the icy blue of Thorin’s eyes turn colorless and with his hand upon his chest, he felt the life leave his form.

“No, no, no, no, nooooo!!!! Thorin!!!! Don’t you dare…..” he said cried. “Thorin, please….I-I feel the same…please, Thorin…” he whispered back, but Thorin could now no longer hear him. Bilbo moved to cradle Thorin’s head and patted his hand upon his chest, as if to restart his heart. He pointed toward the skies. 

“Thorin…..look. Thorin, the eagles are here….” he whispered. At last Bilbo couldn’t deny it, his friend…..his unspoken truth, was dead. He turned and held his fist to his mouth. He felt the tears fall almost violently from his eyes. He kneeled his head against his knee and cried into it. He whimpered and hoped past hope that his own soul would leave him and join with Thorin’s. But that thought was of absolutely no use. The shadows of the eagles overhead shown down upon Bilbo and Thorin, but there was nothing they could do to help them now.

oOo

Legolas stood watching over Tauriel as she sat next to Kili’s lifeless form. He did not know what to tell her to make her feel any better and as he watched her place the runestone he saw the dwarf give her days ago into his limp hand, he decided it would be best for him to take his leave and give her some space. As he made his way into a nearby hallway that would lead him out of the ruins, he came across his father. They looked at one another for brief moment.

“I cannot go back….” Legolas said and not knowing what more to say, began to take his leave.

“Where will you go?” Thranduil asked after his son.

“I do not know.” Legolas turned around.

“Go North.” his father advised. “Find the Dunadain, there is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father, Arathorn was a good man. His son might grow to be great one.”

“What is his name?” Legolas asked, looking at the ground. 

“He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.” he replied. Legolas nodded and made his way to leave.

“Legolas….”, Thranduil called after him. Legolas stopped, but did not turn around. “Your mother loved you…...more than anyone...more than life.” Legolas turned slightly to give his father one last farewell and then left without another word. He did not say good bye to Tauriel, for he knew she would not hear it.

oOo

Tauriel did not take her eyes off of Kili even as Thranduil appeared before her. She sighed.

“They want to bury him…” she said sadly. 

“Yes….” he replied. Tauriel now looked at him and for a moment, noticed the sadness that filled his face. She shook her head.

“If this is love I do not want it….” she looked into Thranduil’s eyes and felt tears once again approaching hers. “Take it from me….please…..” Thranduil moved closer toward her. She let her head fall. “Why does it hurt so much!?” she cried, grasping Kili’s hand. She knew her requests were foolish and childish in tone, but it was the cry that her soul wept. 

“Because it was real.” Thranduil replied. Tauriel looked at him her sadness mixing with confusion. She thought for a moment, thought about Thranduil’s words. She grinned slightly and leaned down, giving her husband one final kiss. She smiled sadly and held his hand against her lips. 

“It is real.” she said. Thranduil grinned sadly back at her.

“I revoke your banishment….” he said quietly. Tauriel turned toward him. “You may return home with us…...if you wish” Tauriel looked out into the distance as the sun began to set, the last death of the day. She turned back toward Thranduil. 

“It would never be the same….nothing would be the same…”she muttered. She smiled up at him. “I cannot go back….at least not now. Although I know not where it is, I feel myself being called elsewhere.” Thranduil nodded. 

“You are always welcome, and if you are in need of aid, only ask and I shall be there to help.” he said, nodded his farewell and left. Tauriel turned to Kili.

“Wherever you are, wherever you’ve gone, my love, guide me. I cannot endure alone.”

oOo

And so, as Bilbo and Tauriel sat side by side, telling one another their sides of the story, feet dangling over the edge of the cliff side, they felt a bit better having known that the pain they felt was not being endure all on their own. Night began to fall, and Bilbo and Tauriel took their leave of each other.

“Are you not coming to the mountain?” Bilbo asked of Tauriel as she turned from him, heading in the opposite direction. 

“I-” she stuttered. Bilbo gave her an earnest look. 

“I know he would have wanted you there.” Bilbo urged. 

“I do not know if I can…”she trailed. Bilbo thought about it for a moment then nodded, leaving Tauriel with her thoughts, thoughts quickly interrupted by Gandalf, who had caught sight of the two talking just a moment ago. 

“I think it would be wise, my dear, that you come to the funeral of your husband. What kind of figure would you make if you did not?” Gandalf said to her. Tauriel sighed.

“I simply do not think myself welcome there. It would be entirely inappropriate.” she replied.

“In what way? You are his widow are you not? It is your right to be there.” he insisted. There was a pause between them and Tauriel noticed that Gandalf had become very quiet and almost lost in some sort of concentration. 

“Mithrandir?” Tauriel called out. Gandalf snapped out of it, but his attention toward Tauriel turned quite serious.

“I would strongly advise that you go to the funeral, but if you choose not to, then I must insist that you go to the Kingdom of Lord Elrond, to Rivendell. And you must stay there, stay there until I come for you.” he said sternly. He nodded at her, took her hands in his and held them tightly. “You must do this, you must trust me.” He turned to walk away, leaving Tauriel quite confused.

“Is something wrong?” she asked after him. He turned.

“Tell no one of where you are going. And when you find out for yourself, keep it between yourself and Lord Elrond for as long as you can.”


	14. Hope on the Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers,
> 
> Due to a possible Covid-19 situation taking place in my home, I will not be able to publish any new chapters for a little while. I will do my best to keep you all updated on when a new chapter may be uploaded.
> 
> Thank you, and stay safe.

Bilbo saw Thorin standing at the edge of the frozen falls, gazing over at the battle that was taking place down below. He seemed to hover and sway, fatigued from his long battle with Azog, who was now lying upon the ice, bleeding from the wound that Thorin’s sword continued to hold agape. Bilbo made his way down the ledge, stopping a few feet behind Thorin, who turned suddenly at the sound of Bilbo’s steps. He grinned at him instantly and began to make his way towards him. Bilbo did not budge; did not rush or run to meet him, but simply stood there. Thorin seemed to take no notice of this.

“Bilbo! The battle is being won!” Thorin said, his face gleaming. “The mountain is reclaimed and I….we can enter it in freedom, you and I together, Bilbo.” he continued, steadily closing the gap between them. Bilbo stood, unyielding. “Bilbo….” Thorin said, his hand reaching out to touch Bilbo’s shoulder. “I-”

Without warning or feeling, Bilbo unsheathed Sting and threateningly placed it against Thorin’s throat. Thorin stood still, with sickening shock engraved upon his face.

“Bilbo…?” he stuttered. Bilbo could feel his look bitter and hateful upon him.

“Did you honestly think, Thorin, that I would have let go unpunished what you did to me at the gate? Let it be forgotten?” Bilbo hissed at him as he inched closer to him, his blade pushing against the flesh of Thorin’s neck. Bilbo felt Thorin’s hard swallow vibrate through the metal. Bilbo saw fear and sadness begin to fill Thorin’s icy eyes, and felt himself grin.

“Now you are feeling it...beginning to know what it’s like...the fear, the knowledge of knowing you are nothing to someone…” Bilbo glared into him. “Nothing but a stain upon my blade…” he whispered, hissing the venom of his words, letting it seep into his actions, dictate his moves. 

“Bilbo….” Thorin’s voice pleaded softly. Bilbo felt his sickly grin, spread uncontrollably across his face. 

“You leave when I say you leave….” Bilbo breathed and with swift motion, shoved his stinging blade into Thorin, isolating his cry, transferring it into the icy metal. Bilbo felt the warm blood ooze and flow onto the flesh of his hand. He grinned.

oOo

“THORIN!!!” Bilbo screamed, as the sun began to dawn upon the new day. The air was crisp, almost bitter, as winter hung as a whisper within it, but the promise of the fragrant spring entered and haunted the breeze. Bilbo gulped in the frigid air, and began to choke upon it. He coughed and sputtered, tears joining in his various noises. As he attempted to regain composure, he noticed Gandalf, in the corner of his eye, smoking his pipe and watching the sun rise. Catching his breath, he clutched his coat, attempting to keep out the cold, and caught glimpse of something shiny within his bag. It was his mithril, and it gleamed and glistened in the rising sun, serving as a continuous reminder to Bilbo; a sickening memory of his failure. Bilbo closed his eyes and felt his heart continue along its daily route of sinking into his stomach. 

“The world is just a bit more somber now, would you not say?” Bilbo heard Gandalf’s voice interrupted his pitying thoughts. “Yet, there is a glimmer of hope rising from the horizon.” Bilbo wiggled his nose and knit his brow. He wished that just sometimes Gandalf would not speak in such riddles. Bilbo stood up and breathed in the meadow of lavender that he and Gandalf had taken to camping in the previous night. He turned toward Gandalf.

“Hope?” Bilbo said, dubiously. Gandalf did not turn around.

“Yes! Wouldn’t you say?” he said, cheerfully puffing away. Bilbo looked out at the rising sun; he couldn’t say if he and Gandalf were looking at the same horizon, remembering the same losses. 

“Honestly….” Bilbo trailed off. 

“You should not weep for Thorin, my dear, young hobbit.” Gandalf interrupted. Suddenly, Bilbo became quite annoyed. He realized from the beginning that Gandalf didn’t seem to show much remorse for what had happened during the battle, and he was fuming at wondering why.

“I don’t understand why this-this tragedy has not any effect on you!” he shouted, his voice echoing through the emptiness of the field in which he stood. Gandalf continued to smoke his pipe, ignoring Bilbo’s outburst. “You cannot just sit there and act as if this never happened! As if it was not all your fault!!!”

“If you have something to say, I would prefer you say and stop wasting air, babbling like a fool.” Gandalf said calmly. Bilbo felt his face grow red in anger now.

“Do you think that I am not saying anything?!!? Truly?!?” he yelled. 

“Not what you really must say.” Gandalf replied coolly. Bilbo paused and thought about it. He realized he was mad at Gandalf for not caring about Thorin as much as he did, but no one could care as much for him then, could they? He couldn’t expect Gandalf to understand his feelings without knowing of them. 

“I just assumed, as a wizard, you would already know.” Bilbo sighed.

“I do know! But I do not think you truly know. You feel, but only when you have the courage to say it, shall you truly know it.” Gandalf muttered. Bilbo took a deep breath and sidled over to Gandalf. He exhaled and watched the edge of the sun leave the very tip of the horizon. He couldn’t help but grin.

“I…. I loved him.” Bilbo said and it was as if things became just a little brighter. Bilbo held his breath for Gandalf’s reaction, but his expression retained its composure.

“I would not be so quick to place that word in the past…” Gandalf said. Bilbo looked at him, confused. He finally turned and smiled at the hobbit. “After all, those whom we love never truly leave us.” Bilbo sighed. Silence returned between them, but only lasted for a few minutes.

“Did you know?” Bilbo asked. “Did you know what would happen? That I would….”

“No one can ever know definitively of what will occur…..” Gandalf paused and smiled again. “But I had a feeling.” Bilbo couldn’t help but grin back at him. 

“I miss him.” Bilbo said. 

“But you do not regret your decision to join the company, only that you could not save them. But do not weep for them, for as I said….hope is on the horizon.” 

oOo

Bilbo felt himself tense up.

“You-uh, you needn’t worry about that ring...it fell out of my pocket during the battle. I lost it.” he said. Gandalf looked at him in a patronizing way.

“You’re a very fine person, Mr. Baggins. And I am very fond of you…. but you are only quite a little fellow, in a wide world, after all.” he replied. Bilbo did a half nod, but his face scrunched into confusion as he turned away. He did not see Gandalf face also change.

Bilbo walked through the Shire, half excited, half anxious to arrive back home. He hasn’t sure how it would be to be alone with himself now, after all that he had experienced. As he marched closer to his destination, he began to notice pieces of his belongings in the hands of his neighbors. 

“Wait a minute, that’s my mother’s glory box…” he said to a passerby. “And that’s my dining chair…” his pace quickened. “Put that poof down!” he demanded of the next person. “What’s going on?!” he said excitedly. Suddenly Old Gaffer Gamgee came upon him pushing a full wheelbarrow of Bilbo’s things. 

“Hello, Mr. Bilbo!....Oh….you’re not supposed to be here.” he said, greeting him. 

“What do you mean?!” Bilbo said, looking around wildly.

“On account of you being presumed dead, and all.” Gaffer replied matter-of-factly.

“I am not dead, presumed or otherwise.” Bilbo said in a low voice as he pounced toward his house where the commotion was taking place.

“Stop!” he shouted amongst the carrying on of the crowd. 

“Who are you?” a woman said in a slurred tone.

“Wha- who-what do you mean who am I? You know perfectly well who I am Lobelia Sackville-Baggins!” he snarled at her. “This is my home! And those,” he said grasping silverware from Lobelia’s haul. “Those are my spoons! Thank you very much.” The crowd was not shy about voicing its disapproval about Bilbo’s behavior. As he made his way up to his front door, Bilbo was stopped by the foreman. 

“Excuse me, but it’s been more than thirty months since your disappearance. If you are in fact Bilbo Baggins, and undeceased, can you prove it?” he insisted. 

“What?”

“Well, something official with your name on it would suffice.”

Bilbo did all but throw his papers of employment from Balin at the foreman, insisting past reason that he was still alive and indeed himself. The foreman looked at it, seemingly satisfied. 

“Who is this person you pledged your service to?......Thorin Oakenshield?” the foreman asked before Bilbo could make it indoors. The question had caught Bilbo so off guard, that for a moment he was scared he might blurt out the truth. 

“He was----mmm, he was my friend.” Bilbo replied, and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it and let out a heaving sigh.

“Well, everyone, I suppose that’s it then! Leave it where you found it. Gaffer, help me gather the rest of it up!” Bilbo could hear the foreman say through the door. A collective, dull roar of moans and general unhappiness filled the ambient space outside Bilbo’s house, and he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all. As he relieved himself of his things and took to walking about his house, Bilbo wondered if it wouldn’t have been better for everyone had he been the one to die and not Thorin, or really any of the others. His squabbling neighbors would be able to content themselves with his prized possessions, he clearly would not be missed, and the rightful heir of Durin would be ruling Erebor at this very moment. However, Bilbo had to make do with being left alive and attempting to move on. He wondered what adventure was left for him out there. What is left when all is gone? When life and love have run their course, what was left for this, a most peculiar hobbit? Bilbo found himself standing in the middle of his baren foyer, knee-deep in the sunlight gleaming through his windows, his hand automatically reaching toward his pocket. The ring. When he touched it, his passion, his sorrow for Thorin ran dry, gone with a fleeting thought, replaced with gold, a harrowing feeling of power. He felt the ring course this feeling through his veins as he held it, but something within him could never fully allow him to conceal to this tiny piece of jewelry. Lost in the draw, Bilbo scarcely heard the knock at his door. Quickly, he thrust the ring into his pocket, and sighed, frustrated. 

“Must you really make me deal with this now? I’ve only just come home an--” Bilbo felt himself choke as he opened the door and his gaze was met by a lovely, young she-hobbit to which he was sure he had never met before. “I-I am sorry, I could have sworn you were someone...anyone else.” he said stammering. She didn’t smile, but only sighed.

“Yes, I am sorry to be bothering you Mister Baggins, but I thought it prudent to return this to you.” she said thrusting a teapot into his hands. Bilbo looked at the item and realized it was his mother’s. 

“I-I expect you got this from the auction, then?” he said, not really knowing how to react. The she-hobbit gave him a reproachful look. The immediate thing Bilbo noticed about her was her dark, almost black hair and her blue eyes, which looked as though they had just finished a good cry.

“No, of course not. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had it. She came in asking my uncle what he would pay for it. I figured she must have stolen it or something; she seems to have light hands lately. But auction, you say? So, she came by it honestly?” she spoke rather quickly. 

“N-No, no, they were auctioning off my things and I came to put a stop to it. I had been gone and well, they figured me dead. But as you can clearly see, I am not and now I have to go about retrieving my things from all who wrongfully purchased them, including her!” Bilbo explained defensively. 

“Exactly how long does one have to be gone for people to assume they are dead?” she said, eyeing him. Bilbo stuttered, a bit unsure if he wanted to get into that with a perfect stranger.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asked, and she looked at him now rather sheepish, and almost seemed to be thinking about it.

“I was quite rude, wasn’t I?” she said looking up at Bilbo, her eyes wide.

“A little confrontational, but I suppose not all the way to rude…. might I get your name though?” Bilbo urged. She looked at him and seemed to grow quite shy all of the sudden.

“Camellia-May Goldworthy, my uncle is Ol’ Till Goldworthy who lives on the edge of East Farthing. I suppose you might know him?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact! He was great friends with my mother and father, Bungo and Belladonna Baggins.” Suddenly Bilbo saw the young hobbit’s eyes grow wide again.

“Y-you’re Bilbo Baggins?!? Oh, I am sorry, I thought you were just some other random Baggins, not Bilbo himself!” she said breathlessly.

“’Bilbo himself’?” he asked repeating her. “What do you mean? No one has ever addressed me as such.”

“That’s because these ruddy ol’ hobbits all need a good kick in the pants. Honestly, have you ever met a more dunderheaded group of people? But you! You left this dismal, complacent life and went on to see the world! Oh, the stories you must have!” Suddenly her expression turned shy again. “But of course, like you said you are busy rounding about your things, so….” she sniffed.

“Are you alright?” Bilbo called after her as she was turning to go. She waved.

“Yes, but my allergies are such a bother.” she stopped and turned toward him. “I hope to see you again, I really do, and I’m sorry for my confrontational nature. I hope it didn’t create distain for you toward me.” she turned and pulled a handkerchief out from her pocket, just barely sneezing into it. It was a tiny sneeze and it made Bilbo grin. He hoped to meet her again too.


End file.
